The key to your heart
by doperwtjes
Summary: What is a perfect life? Being married, having children and a good job. Or do you secretly carry the key to the heart of that one person out of your past with you, and caress it everyday? Keep it close to you? To your heart? SasuNeji SasuTen
1. Chapter 1

**The key to your heart**

**

* * *

**

What is a perfect life? Being married, having children and a good job. Or do you secretly carry the key to the heart of that one person out of your past with you, and caress it everyday? Keep it close to you? To your heart? SasuNeji

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Honey, you got a letter!" A sweet woman voice called from the hallway. It was early in the morning, and the sun was shining through the windows. It was a beautiful day.

A black haired man turned around to where the voice was coming from. "Be right there!" He called back to her. He put his son down and walked to the hallway where is wife was waiting. "Who's it from?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know, there's only an address at the back of the envelope." The woman said, her brown eyes looking confused. She handed her husband the letter. "Just open it, then you'll know it." She then bend down and picked up her son. "Then we're going to get you something to eat." She laughed and then walked towards the kitchen.

Sasuke smiled at his wife and then looked at the letter. He wondered who had send it. He never got mail other then from his friends and they always wrote their names on it. Sasuke turned the letter around and opened it. He then read the letter.

This was what was in it:

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I know this might be a bit strange for you, to receive a letter from me. I just wanted to inform you that I fare well. My cousin Hanabi took care of me very well, during the time I was in prison. She even took care of it that I could leave earlier. Nine years earlier to be exact. I've been inspected and I've been asked many questions, and finally the truth came out and I was released earlier. _

_How are you doing? I hope you are fine by now. You probably have a nice family at the moment, perhaps even kids. I hope so. You deserve it to be happy, you're one of the sweetest persons I ever met in my whole life. I wanted to tell you that I love you and always will, and that I'll be there for you if you need comfort. I'd love to talk to you for once again, just to know how you are doing. I really missed you. _

_I've put my address and phone number at the backside of the envelope, so if you feel like calling me or writing me back, let me know. _

_With love, _

_Hyuuga Neji _

_(your cellmate from five years ago)_

Sasuke stared at the letter as he had read it. He swallowed as it all came through. Neji, the one person he had loved the most had send him a letter. After five years of missing him and not being able to see him, he finally contacted Sasuke. And he was free.. not in jail anymore. And he wanted contact. Sasuke just stared at the letter a little more, thinking. What should he do now? He 'did' have his own family now. But...he never got over Neji either. Should he visit?

"Are you coming for lunch honey?" His wife called from the kitchen.

Sasuke was silent for a while, still in thought. He then snapped out of it. "Yes I'm coming!" He called back and then put the letter in his pocket and walked to the kitchen. "What did you make?" He asked.

"Some eggs." His wife, Tenten, said. "What was the letter about?"

"Oh nothing. Just an old friend." Sasuke lied as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then took his plate with him to the table. Tenten didn't need to know about Neji. And not about that he was planning to go visit him again either.

"Oh, where do you know him from?" Tenten asked. "Ryuu, go sit at the table with your sister." She told her two year old son, looking stern.

Sasuke watched his son obey his mother. He laughed a little as he saw how Ryuu was with his sister. "Oh just from way back." Sasuke answered as he sat down next to his son now. "Ryuu, be nice to your sister." He said, as Ryuu was poking Natsumi.

Tenten now put another plate in front of Ryuu, and in front of herself, and she had some apple puree for her little daughter. She started feeding her with a spoon.

"Alright, are you going to visit him?" She asked Sasuke.

"I think I will, but I'll see." Sasuke said and started eating his lunch. "Ryuu, you're supposed to eat it." He told his son when he started playing with his food. It always made Sasuke laugh, he never was one to punish his kids too much.

Tenten smiled at Sasuke.

"Ryuu, eat your lunch, else no ice-cream tonight." She said, smiling at her son. She knew how much he loved to eat ice-cream. Meanwhile she continued feeding her little baby girl.

Sasuke laughed as Ryuu immediately started eating his lunch. "That got him going." Sasuke told Tenten. "Has Natsumi been eating right?" Sasuke asked. His daughter had just had a time in which she didn't really want to eat. It had been pretty worrying but it seemed she was eating now.

"She eats as much as Ryuu now." Tenten laughed. "Yes, she's faring pretty well. Oh by the way, Lee is coming over today. I don't know if that's a problem with you?"

"Good. And no problem. I think I'll be going to that friend then. Lee is a bit too active for me." Sasuke said and smirked at his wife.  
"I know." Tenten said as she giggled. "I can understand that you don't really like him."

"It's not that I don't like him in particular. He's just so damned loud." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Will you be ok with the kids here?" He asked as he finished his lunch now.

"Of course." Tenten said. "And they like Lee a lot, so it will be fine. You go visit that friend now." She smiled at Sasuke.

"I will. Thanks for lunch. Bye honey." Sasuke said and got up then kissed his wife on the cheek again. "Ryuu, you be good now." He told his son and then gave him and his daughter a kiss too.

"I'll be back before dinner." He said and then left. Somehow, he just couldn't wait to get to Neji.

* * *

Later on that day, the bell rang in a small apartment on the other side of the city. Hyuuga Neji laid away his book and then stood, wondering who would be at his door. He straightened his black kimono and put on his sandals. He walked towards the door and then opened it. His mouth almost fell open at what he saw. There on his doorstep stood a very handsome, tall man, with spiky black hair, and black eyes. Eyes he knew all too well. But they had changed, they had become older. The body of this young man had become taller, more muscular, and more manly. Neji smiled now.

"Hey Sasuke, nice to see you again." He said, as his eyes were shining with happiness.

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. He didn't know what to say. Neji had grown up and god he had done it so beautifully too. Neji had become so much more prettier, more refined then he already was as those white orbs looked at him. Those same white orbs he had come to know and love so many years ago.

"..Neji." Was all Sasuke could bring out at this point. He had always thought he would never see Neji again, yet there he was.

Neji smiled even broader.

"You received my letter?" He asked. He really had to stop himself from hugging Sasuke close now. He didn't knew if Sasuke was in a relation or not. He had to find out about that first.

"Yes. I did. Today. Damn this is just, so weird." Sasuke said as he took a deep breath now. He really didn't know what to do or what to say. All he could think about was all that time they spend and how much he wanted to go back to that time with Neji. But he had to think of his family.

"It is." Neji said, as he laughed softly. "Why won't you come in?" He asked and opened the door further for Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and got inside. Neji had a pretty neat apartment. It wasn't too big, but it was nicely decorated and there was more then enough space.

"So.. how come you got out before your time?" Sasuke asked. He had read it in the letter, he just wanted to know everything now.

Neji closed the door and walked into the livingroom together with Sasuke.

"Hanabi took care of that." Neji said. "She let me be inspected and I got a lot of questions, and finally the judge said I could go earlier because of the heavy abuse I had suffered from. Do you want something to drink? Then I'll get it and we can talk all we want." He smiled at Sasuke again.

"Sure. Some juice would be great." Sasuke said. "Hanabi, she was your cousin right?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't help but smile back at Neji though. That smile, he remembered it well. It hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact maybe, Neji was happier now.

"Yes, she is." Neji said. "My youngest cousin, that is. Why don't you sit down, then I'll get you some juice." He walked out of the livingroom now, towards the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded and then sat down on Neji's bench. This was the weirdest feeling ever. He was sitting in Neji's house. Neji, who he had loved in jail. Who he had left in jail, thinking he would never ever see him again. And yet here they were, five years later. Talking.

A few minutes later, Neji returned with a glass of juice for Sasuke and a cup of tea for himself. He handed Sasuke his juice and then sat down.

"So how have you been?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke. "How is your life at the moment?"

"I've been doing OK." Sasuke said. Damn, how was he supposed to tell Neji he had a family? The letter obviously meant Neji was not over him. And hell, he was not over Neji either.

"You're married, aren't you?" Neji asked with a smile. But you could see, somewhere in his eyes, that he was sad about it.

"..Yeah.." Sasuke answered and looked to the floor now. Damn, this was hard. It was almost like saying goodbye to Neji all over again. And he just didn't want that.

"Sasuke, you don't have to feel guilty or something because of it." Neji said. "I told you to go on with your life. Do you have children? And how is your wife?"

"She's great. And yes. I have two. A son and a daughter." Sasuke said and smiled at the thought of his children. He remembered how happy he had been when Tenten announced she was pregnant. It had been wonderful. But yet he had always felt that he missed something. And he knew that something was Neji.

"What are their names?" Neji asked with a smile. "What does a father want more beside a son and a daughter. You are lucky."

"I know, I am. My son's name is Ryuu and my daughter is called Natsumi. He's two and she's just five months old." Sasuke answered.

"That's great to hear." Neji said. "You must be a happy person. You got off the drugs as well?"

"I got off drugs when I was in jail." Sasuke said. "And yes, I am happy." Sasuke looked at Neji now. "But I missed you." He added.

"I missed you too." Neji said, smiling a bit sadly. "I still miss you."

"I do too. I moved on because you told me to. Or at least I tried. I got a wife and kids and it still didn't take away the fact that I missed you. I guess I thought it would fade away over the years." Sasuke said.

"..It has only been five years." Neji said. "I thought I'd be without you for nearly three times as much."

"I know...Me too. But... what do we do now..?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't know what to do.

"..I don't know.." Neji softly said.

"..I still love you.." Sasuke softly said as he looked to the floor. He really did. He had never stopped loving Neji either. And he knew it was wrong, but it was just how he felt.

"..I still love you as well." Neji said, sighing.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then suddenly put his hand on Neji's cheek, stroking it. God how he had longed to do that. Dreamed of doing it too. Finally touching Neji again.

Neji leaned into the touch a little, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't do this, he realised. It was sad, but true. Sasuke had a family.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a little longer and then pulled Neji closer and kissed him. He kissed him, knowing that he was doing something so wrong. Yet he couldn't stop himself. Because Neji was who he wanted.

Neji didn't really think anymore as he immediately kissed back and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. God he loved this. That taste, that touch.. he'd longed for it for so long, he'd missed it so long.. and now he was finally being kissed by Sasuke again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hips now, pulling him closer. He kissed passionately and noticed Neji did kiss the same as before, but yet so different too. And he still loved it.

Neji softly moaned into the kiss, wondering if they had to stop this. He wanted to continue forever. Since he knew they wouldn't be able to be together after all.

Sasuke pushed Neji onto the bench now and kept kissing Neji. He never wanted this to end. If only he had just not taken Neji's advice. If only he had just waited patiently for Neji to come back.

Neji pulled Sasuke on top of him a little better. He felt really stupid for having said to Sasuke to built up a new life. If he'd known he would be free now already.

Sasuke moaned a little as he let his hands roam over Neji's body. He had missed it so much. All of it. Neji. He didn't want to have to miss this again.

Neji now broke the kiss.

"..Sasuke.. no matter how much I enjoy this.. we have to stop." Neji softly said.

Sasuke was silent for a while as he looked at Neji. "..I know.." Sasuke said in a pained voice. Dammit. He really didn't want to let go of Neji again.

Neji was silent as he tried to search in Sasuke's eyes what he wanted. What was more important to him? His family or Neji?

But really, Neji wouldn't be able to find it. Since Sasuke himself didn't even know. He didn't know what he had to do. He wanted Neji, but how could he leave his family? He couldn't.

"..What do you want Sasuke?" Neji asked, frowning. "What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know Neji...I really don't know." Sasuke answered.

"..Then think about it." Neji said, before giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and pushed Sasuke off him gently.

Sasuke let himself be pushed off Neji, no matter how much he hated it. "..I don't want to have to let you go again Neji." Sasuke said.

"..But you don't want to leave your family either." Neji said, looking at Sasuke as he sat up straight.

Sasuke sat a little better. "Right. Especially not my kids." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded and then sighed.

"Damn.." He muttered.

"..I'm sorry.. But you told me to move on.." Sasuke softly said.

"I know.." Neji muttered. "That was stupid.."

"Not if you had been there for thirteen more years." Sasuke said. "..I'll just have to think about it all Neji. Get to know you again and see if you really are worth...giving my family up for." Sasuke softly said.

"..I don't want you to give up your family for me Sasuke." Neji softly said. "..They don't deserve that."

"They don't deserve me being with them but wanting you." Sasuke said. "It's not like I won't see my kids anymore and it's not like my wife won't get over me either."

"I know." Neji said, nodding.

"Just give me some time...Can you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you send the letter though Neji." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad about that as well." Neji said with a smile.

"Good.. How have you been in jail for those years?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... not really good, but not really bad either." Neji said. "It was fine."

"You never got.. you know?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Thank god no." Neji said. "Some guys almost succeeded, but then a guard came in time. It went like that a few times."

"Good." Sasuke said relieved. "Did you make any friends in there Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru and Kiba are still doing fine." He added.

"I didn't made any friends no." Neji said. "My new cellmate was quiet and never said anything. I haven't spoken to Kiba and Shikamaru yet."

"I'm sure they'll be glad you're out of there." Sasuke said. "I kept in contact with them after I got out."

"You're still speaking with them?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. We mostly just write or e-mail, but we get together some times too." Sasuke answered. "They don't live far from here."

"That's nice." Neji said. "I hope I'll be able to speak them soon as well."

"I'm sure you will. Should I give you their phone numbers?" Sasuke asked.

"Gladly." Neji said, nodding, as he stroke some of his hair out of his face and flipped it back onto his back. It always got in the way. He now took his cell phone of a little table standing next to the couch.

Sasuke smiled at Neji now. "Your hair got longer." He said as he looked how Neji's hair was just falling back over Neji's shoulder.

"I know." Neji said, smiling slightly. "I've never had it this long. Perhaps I have to cut it once. And not only the ends." He meanwhile opened his cell phone and pushed onto a few buttons, so he could have some new phone numbers in his phone.

Sasuke grabbed his own cell phone now. "You shouldn't cut it." He said and then pushed some buttons, then showed the number to Neji.

Neji copied the number into his phone, which was Kiba's.

"Why not?" Neji asked, as he was done with putting the number into his cell phone.

"I like it like this." Sasuke said and then flipped through his cell phone and then showed Neji another number. Shikamaru's number that is.

Neji took over the number again.

"You liked it as well when it was shorter." Neji said.

"I know. But I like this even more." Sasuke said, as his smile faded. Was Neji being distant with him? He put the phone away when Neji was done and then got up from the couch.

Neji put his phone onto the table again.

"Are you going?" He asked, a bit surprised, as he saw Sasuke standing up.

"I should get home." Sasuke said as he looked at his watch. It wasn't half the time he had planned for being with Neji, but he guessed it was best to leave Neji alone for a while.

"..Alright." Neji said, disappointed, as he stood as well. "I'll let you out then." He walked towards the door now.

Sasuke followed him. "Should we set a date for another time?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd like that." Neji said, smiling. "What about next week?"

"I have to work whole week, but we could get together in the evening." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." Neji said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. What time?" Sasuke asked.

"What about Tuesday, half past seven?" Neji asked. "Then you can eat at your place."

"Fine with me." Sasuke answered and smiled at Neji. He would've liked it to eat with Neji, but maybe sometime later he would do that.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling. "Then I'll see you at Tuesday."

"Yeah. See you Tuesday." Sasuke said and then opened the door.

Neji nodded as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." Sasuke said and then gave Neji a quick kiss on the lips before walking to his car and driving off.

Neji stared after him, lost in thought. What would Sasuke do? Get back with him or staying with his family? What would he do?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

A little while later, Sasuke was opening the door to his own house. He felt so nervous. Would Tenten see it? Maybe even smell Neji on him? Would she know? And what would he say? What would he do? He opened the door now and walked in. All he knew was that he couldn't tell the truth yet.

"Honey?" Tenten's voice came from the living room.

"Yeah I'm home." Sasuke said, putting off his shoes. He then walked into the livingroom and smiled at Tenten. Damn, would she notice how fake it was right now?

"How was it?" Tenten asked from where she was sitting on the couch. She smiled at him and patted on the couch, at the spot next to her.

Sasuke sat down next to her, but kept his distance. "It was OK. I'm meeting him next week too." Sasuke answered.

"Oh?" Tenten asked, smiling surprised. "That's nice. And hey, can't I get a kiss anymore?" She smirked now.

Crap. Sasuke laughed a little nervous now. "Of course you can." He said and then gave her a kiss on the lips. He still liked it. He was just so afraid she would notice something funny about it.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Tenten laughed. "What's wrong with you?" She leaned against him now, tracing circles with her finger on his chest.

"I'm just...a little tired, that's all." Sasuke said. He really did enjoy what Tenten was doing. He always did. It was just so awkward now. "Where are Ryuu and Natsumi?" He then asked.

"Natsumi is sleeping and Ryuu is playing with Lee upstairs." Tenten said, smiling. "He can come down with him every moment."

"Oh, Lee is still here?" Sasuke asked. That was a relief. Tenten never tried anything when Lee was around. "Has Ryuu been good?"

"Yeah he has." Tenten said, nodding. "When Lee's here, he won't say anything."

"Lee would make a good dad then." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"Yeah indeed." Tenten said, laughing. "Yeah, he just admires Lee."

"Well at least he's good for once a week then." Sasuke said, laughing with Tenten. This was exactly what he loved about Tenten and his whole family. The laughing together. How simple it was.

"He should be." Tenten said, smiling. "I don't understand how it's possible that he doesn't have a family yet."

"I can." Sasuke said and smirked at Tenten.

"I know." Tenten laughed. "You can't stand hyper active people."

"It's a wonder that you can stand me." She joked.

"You're not hyper active... Occasionally." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

Tenten snorted and then gave Sasuke a kiss in his neck.

"I love you anyhow." She said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said, subconsciously. But he meant it too. He did love Tenten. Not the way he probably loved Neji, but nonetheless loving her.

"Good." Tenten said, smiling. "Then I'm going to cook dinner now."

"What are we eating?" Sasuke asked. At that moment he heard someone get of the stairs. And from the sounds of it, it was Lee with Ryuu.

"Pizza." Tenten said, as she smiled at hearing those sounds.

"Nice." Sasuke said then frowned when Lee came barging in the room with a hyperactive Ryuu behind him. "Oh hello Sasuke." Lee beamed and Sasuke just nodded at him with an awkward smile.

"What did you guys do?" Tenten asked as she smiled warmly at Lee.

"We build a castle, didn't we Ryuu!" Lee said overjoyed. Sasuke now got up. Every time Lee was over, he seemed to be actually 'wanting' to do some work.

"That's nice." Tenten said. "How did you made that castle then?"

"Daddy." Ryuu said now as he looked at Sasuke and brought his arms up in the air, obviously wanting Sasuke to lift him up. He smiled at his father now. Tenten smiled brightly at seeing that. That was just so cute.

"Hello Ryuu. Did you really build a castle?" Sasuke asked in a higher voice and picked Ryuu up, holding him up high. He really loved his son.

Ryuu nodded now as he hugged Sasuke close.

"It's upstwairs!" He said, enthusiastically. "Love you daddy." He giggled and only hugged Sasuke more.

"Really? Let's go have a look then." Sasuke said and smiled at his son as he held him close. "And I love you too." Sasuke said. Lee looked at it with big eyes.

"That is sooo cute!" He beamed happily.

"It is." Tenten said, still smiling. "Ryuu really loves his father."

Ryuu nodded like mad now, at Sasuke.

"Come daddy!" He happily yelled, pointing to upstairs. "Let's look!"

"There we go! Show me your castle then." Sasuke said and laughed as he took Ryuu with him upstairs.

"I know, he can never wait to show everything he made to Sasuke." Lee said and smiled too.

"Yeah indeed." Tenten said, as she started cooking.

"I guess I'll be heading home soon." Lee said as he looked at the clock.

Tenten nodded.

"Alright." She said. "By the way, you know what I heard? That that friend of ours from Highschool, Hyuuga Neji, was in jail for five years and has been released now."

"Really? Neji? No wonder we didn't hear from him anymore. What was he in for?" Lee asked, a little shocked.

"Murder." Tenten said, frowning. "I still can't believe it. He murdered his uncle."

"Really? Damn...Didn't think he'd be that kind of person. Why did he get released then? I mean, if Neji really was a murderer, shouldn't he stay in jail?" Lee asked. Sasuke in the mean time, was walking downstairs and heard the two talking. He had Ryuu in his arms as his heart skipped a beat. Where they talking about Neji? Why?

"Well it seems that he was abused very badly by his uncle." Tenten said. "And I know it's true.. I mean, it explains everything right. Those times he skipped class or that he didn't came to gym and those bruises every time."

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Good thing they released him. Maybe I'll go visit him sometime, for old time sake." Lee said and smiled. Sasuke took a deep breath now. Did they know Neji? Did Tenten know him? Shit, this would only make things more complicated. He then pretended nothing had happened and walked into the room. "You really helped Ryuu build a great castle Lee." He said and laughed.

"He did?" Tenten asked, smiling warmly at both her husband and son. "And that may be a good idea, I'd like to visit him as well." She looked at Sasuke. "Sorry about that, but we're talking about an old High school friend of ours. The three of us were always together. But it seems that he was in jail for five years."

"Really? Who?" Sasuke asked nervous, trying to put up a good act. He put his son down now. Lee just smiled at Sasuke and then at Ryuu.

"His name is Hyuuga Neji." Tenten said. "And he killed someone. It's almost not believable. But it was his uncle, and that's something I do understand."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Of course he already knew everything, but he couldn't tell Tenten that it was Neji who he had met today. That it had been a friend from jail. He just couldn't do it.

"His uncle abused him. He always had bruises." Lee answered.

"Yeah, and he was ill a lot." Tenten said, nodding. "Sometimes he didn't came to school for weeks. We really got worried then, and wanted to visit him, but his uncle wouldn't let us in."

"What an ass." Sasuke said. "I read something about that in the newspapers I think." Sasuke looked at his son now, not wanting to meet Tenten's eyes.

"Hey but I'll see you guys later. Gotta get home you know, make myself some dinner." Lee said happily.

"Don't you want to eat here?" Tenten asked.

"No no. I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I have work too remember." Lee answered and smiled at Tenten.

"True." Tenten said. "Well see you soon then."

"Yup. I'll call you to see when we will meet again." Lee beamed. "Bye Ryuu, next time we'll make an even bigger castle!" Lee said to Ryuu and patted him on the head. "See you later Sasuke." He said and Sasuke nodded.

Ryuu waved at Lee.

"Bye unclwe Lwee!" Ryuu yelled, as he hugged Sasuke's leg.

Tenten nodded as she waved as well, before returning to her cooking again.

"Bye!" Lee said and then left the room, soon after the house.

"What do you say we help your mother cook Ryuu?" Sasuke said as he kneeled next to Ryuu and smiled at him.

"Yes yes!" Ryuu yelled, once again happy.

"Well then, let's ask mommy what we can do for her." Sasuke said and looked at Tenten with a smile, waiting for an answer.

"Ryuu can put some cheese on the dough, if he wants." Tenten said, smiling. "Then daddy will hold you up so you can reach it and you can put it on the pizza."

Ryuu nodded as he already was holding his arms up to Sasuke and was smiling at Sasuke again. He really looked cute, with those little spiky hairs, just like Sasuke had.

Sasuke nodded at Tenten and then grabbed Ryuu. "Well up you go." Sasuke said and then pulled Ryuu up and moved him to the sink.

Tenten smiled and then they started to cook together. And later, they'd eat a delicious.. family pizza.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Neji once again opened the door. Again, he was dressed in a kimono, this time a white one. It made him look like some kind of angel, because of his long hair and pale skin. He smiled his sweet smile at Sasuke again, as he saw him standing there.

"Hey." Neji said. "Come in."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. He just looked so pretty, like he always did, but this time even more. Sasuke then smiled at Neji. "Hey." He said and walked inside once again.

"Do you want something to drink?" Neji asked. "Juice?"

"Gladly." Sasuke answered and smiled. "So how have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." Neji said, as he walked towards the kitchen. "I've been doing OK. I worked a little, and just took everything easy. What about you?"

"I've been doing OK. Work was a little harder, but other then that it was OK. You know my wife." Sasuke said. He just had to warn Neji. Let him know that he really didn't want Tenten to find out yet.

Neji frowned as he came walking back from the kitchen.

"What was the last thing?" He asked as he gave Sasuke his juice.

"You know my wife." Sasuke answered as he took the juice and thanked Neji after.

"I do?" Neji asked, as he sat down next to Sasuke. "..What was her name again?"

"Tenten. And her best friend's called Lee. I heard them talking about you." Sasuke answered.

"...Is Tenten your wife?" Neji asked, looking very surprised. "..I know them indeed, they were my best friends at Highschool."

"I know, I heard. And yes, she's my wife." Sasuke answered. Damn, this was awkward.

"..That's strange." Neji said, surprised.

"Yeah. But, they were thinking of visiting you soon and I wanted to ask you to at least not tell them you know me or anything. I really don't want Tenten to know yet." Sasuke said, feeling guilty for asking.

"Alright, I understand." Neji said, nodding.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and looked at Neji thankful.

"Don't." Neji said. "It's logical that I do that." Neji bowed forwards now as he put off his shoes, and with that his kimono slipped open, just slightly. A pale shoulder was to be seen now.

Sasuke looked at it. God how he wanted to just push Neji down on the couch and explore that body again. "You're really pretty Neji." Sasuke said and mentally slapped himself on the head after. He just couldn't stop himself from wanting more with Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, silently. What should he do with that comment?

"..Thanks." He said. He could feel something stir in his stomach. He had such a... hunger. He hadn't had any for five years now. Sasuke had been his last one. But he knew he couldn't just jump onto Sasuke like that. Sasuke was married now. He put his shoes away, together with his socks, as he sat down a little better on the couch and put his kimono as it should be again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and swallowed. God he just wanted to rip Neji's kimono off. After Neji, he had only been with Tenten. And how he would love to have a go with Neji again. With a man. Sasuke thought about it for a little longer and then just pushed Neji onto the couch and kissed him. He needed it.

Neji immediately moaned as he brought Sasuke closer and kissed back, hard and rough. He needed it rough now. He needed it 'so' badly now. He felt angry as well. Angry that he still loved Sasuke so much. Angry that he'd told Sasuke to forget him. He hated it. It made him kiss Sasuke even rougher then he ever had.

Sasuke kissed back roughly too. Neji was not the only one who was angry. Sasuke hated the fact he had listened to Neji and had tried to move on. Had married. Had gotten a family. It was not that he didn't love his family, it was just the fact that it would probably have him lose Neji again. Sasuke pushed the fabric of Neji's kimono away now and started to explore the skin under it, rubbing over it.

Neji moaned as he brought his hands up and broke the kiss, and then pulled off Sasuke's shirt, almost ripping it. He then grabbed Sasuke at his hair again and slammed his lips down onto his own. Damn it. He wanted to beat Sasuke up for being so handsome, for being so.. what he wanted. He wanted to hit him, kick him, and he wanted to pleasure him as well. Love him. His feelings were so torn up.

Sasuke kissed Neji roughly, pushing his tongue into Neji's mouth. He had longed for this for so long and it was all so messed up, but he needed it. Now. Sasuke pulled off Neji's kimono quickly and then broke the kiss, starting to lick and bite every inch of Neji's body, working his way down.

Neji groaned and then pushed Sasuke around, wanting more dominance, and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, pulling them down. He then kissed Sasuke again, as rough as before, pushing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth this time.

"..D-damn it.. I need you so badly." Neji breathed as he broke the kiss, and then kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hair now as he kissed back, making this a battle for dominance. He then grabbed Neji's ass and pushed him down, massaging it roughly. He wanted this so badly, Neji really wasn't the only one. Sasuke now pulled down Neji's boxer before grabbing his ass again.

Neji moaned as he felt waves of excitement going through him. It wasn't rough enough. He kissed back, almost putting his tongue in the back of Sasuke's mouth. He was still dominating the kiss. He then pulled down Sasuke's underwear and grabbed Sasuke's hair again, continuing kissing Sasuke so roughly. He then spotted the tie around Sasuke's neck, that he hadn't removed yet. That thing would come in handy. He started untying it now.

Sasuke then suddenly pushed Neji around and kept him pushed into the couch. He then roughly grabbed Neji's length and squeezed it. He bit down onto Neji's neck, drawing blood. With his free hand he pulled Neji's head back by his hair so he could reach Neji's neck better.

Neji let out a wince, as he lost grip upon Sasuke's hair and the tie. His legs flew up a little, so his knees were standing up into the air, at both sides of Sasuke's body. He gasped at the feeling of Sasuke's administrations.

Sasuke smirked as he squeezed Neji's length a little harder. He knew how much Neji wanted this all. And he also knew he had to prepare Neji again after all these years. Sasuke now sucked roughly on one of Neji's nipples, still holding Neji's hair tightly. He then let go and without any warning, pushed a finger into Neji.

Neji let out a groan as he realised he'd lost control. And now he felt this great pleasure, he didn't care at all. He spread his legs a little more, pressing a hand against each thigh, to keep himself laying like that. He put his knees up as well.

Sasuke got turned on immensely by how Neji was laying beneath him. He pushed in another finger and started scissoring them. He started stroking and rubbing Neji's growing erection now, rougher then he had ever done before. It felt so good to be with a man again and be this rough.

Neji moaned now, spreading his legs even more.

"..G-god.. hn.. S-Sasuke.." Neji groaned, clenching his eyes shut.

Sasuke smirked and then pushed in his third finger and started thrusting them all in and out of Neji. He let his other hand play with Neji's length as just the sight of Neji made him hard. He forgot all about his family now as he was doing this with Neji.

Neji let his head move from the right to the left, moaning and groaning in pleasure. He enjoyed this.. a lot. This was just what he needed.

Sasuke now removed his fingers and looked at Neji as he kept rubbing Neji's entrance. He wanted to tease Neji. Wanted Neji to beg for him. He traced a finger over Neji's length now, knowing that this teasing would make Neji want it even more.

"..P-please.. hng.." Neji gasped, closing his legs a little. He opened his eyes and felt that he had started sweating. His whole body was shining at the moment. He was ready.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips and positioned himself, but didn't push in yet. "Please what?" He whispered seductively into Neji's ear.

"..J-just take me.." Neji gasped. "D-damn it Sasuke, hn.. fuck me now!" He went crazy like this. Sasuke just had to do it, else he'd come before they even started.

Sasuke moaned at hearing those words. It just sounded so damned hot and Sasuke immediately pushed into Neji. He groaned as he felt how good Neji felt inside. He started thrusting into Neji and kissed him roughly again.

Neji moaned loudly as he put his head back, showing his neck to Sasuke, as he started moving together with Sasuke. Damn, this was so good. He missed out those years. A lot.

Sasuke moaned too as he licked Neji's neck now. He now started to get really rough as he started slamming himself into Neji. He wanted Neji to finally be able to cry out loud with him. To scream. To moan louder then ever before. That's what he wanted.

Neji never felt like this before. This was just great. He never ever felt like this, as he started moaning louder and louder, every minute. He knew it wasn't going to last very long.

Sasuke slammed in harder and harder until he knew he couldn't do it any harder or faster. He slammed onto Neji's spot now, he had remembered it from five years before. Sasuke moaned loudly now as he grabbed Neji's hips tightly.

Neji now finally let out a scream of pleasure. He'd never been pleasured like this. He felt himself stretching, he felt that his body couldn't really take it. But he himself definitely could.

Sasuke loved it how Neji screamed and he started hitting the spot over and over, wanting Neji to scream some more. He had always been careful, with Tenten and in jail, and now he could finally let himself go. And it felt so damned great.

Neji screamed out Sasuke's name now, as tears of pleasure appeared into his eyes, and he grabbed the couch beneath him. God, this was heavy. And good.

Sasuke moaned louder now as he enjoyed Neji's body and Neji's screams. Oh god it all felt so good. And he knew he wouldn't hold on for much longer. He was so close to his orgasm already.

Neji winced and then finally came, screaming out Sasuke's name once again. Damn that had been good..

Not long after, Sasuke thrusted in deep and came inside of Neji with a loud moan containing Neji's name. He then collapsed on top of Neji and panted. This was probably the best sex in years.

Neji was panting as well, as he looked at Sasuke.

"..T-thanks.." He gasped.

"..F-for what..?" Sasuke panted back as he was laying motionless on top of Neji. That had really tired him out.

"..For g-giving me the best s-sex ever.." Neji said, groaning.

Sasuke laughed a little now, through his pants. "..T-then thank you too.." He panted back.

Neji smiled at him and hugged him close. Damn he loved him.

Sasuke hummed a little at this as he grabbed Neji's shoulder, attempting to hug Neji back. "..I l-love you Neji.." Sasuke said and at that moment, he really could care less about anything else.

"..I love you t-too.." Neji softly said, sighing.

Sasuke kept silent now as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed Neji's presence. He knew he would not see Neji as much as he would like to.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's back and enjoyed him being so close.

"..I don't want to l-let go.." Neji whispered.

"..I k-know.. Me neither.." Sasuke whispered back as he grabbed Neji's shoulder a little tighter and buried his face in Neji's neck. He loved Neji so much. Why did it have to be this complicated?

Neji sighed.

"It's fucked up.." Neji muttered.

"..I know.. I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Damn, did Neji 'want' him to feel guilty again?

"..Don't be sorry." Neji said.

"..I'm the one who's married." Sasuke softly said.

"..And I'm the one who told you to do that." Neji said.

"..I know.. It's just so screwed up. I really want you.." Sasuke said.

"..I want you as well." Neji softly said.

"..You're so pretty." Sasuke said now as he pushed himself up a little and then gave Neji a soft kiss.  
"..Can't you say something else once..?" Neji asked with a frown. He wondered if Sasuke loved his body, or him.

"I could. I'm just amazed by how much prettier you got. And how much more cheerful." Sasuke said and softly kissed Neji's jawline.

"..I didn't change that much right?" Neji asked, still frowning.

"No. But you did get prettier and more cheerful. That's the most that changed." Sasuke answered.

"..Thanks." Neji said, smiling.

"I'm glad you didn't change too much. Now you're still the person I love." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

"I'm glad about that.." Neji softly said. "You changed as well. But I recognised you immediately."

"..How did I change?" Sasuke asked surprised. He didn't think he changed. Not at all. Maybe a little in appearance but other then that.. No.

"You became taller.. muscular.." Neji said. "Your hair got longer."

"I know. I should really cut it." Sasuke said and smiled. "I didn't change too much."

"It's sexy." Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Thanks. It's what my goal was." He said and smirked back at Neji.

"Good." Neji said, grinning. "You succeeded."

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "You aged pretty neatly as well." He added as he stroke through Neji's hair. "Did you contact Kiba or Shikamaru already?" He then asked.

Neji shook his head.

"No I didn't." He said. "And thanks."

"Why not? Don't you want to talk to them?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I do want that." Neji said. "I just didn't really have time for it. After you left I went to my job."

"What kind of job do you have then?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I'm working as a model." Neji said. "And sometimes I have little jobs in TV spots or sometimes a movie."  
"Really? That sounds like a great job. Unlike mine." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"What do you do then?" Neji asked. "And yeah, it's fun, but not every job I get is as nice as the other. "

"I can imagine. But I'm a businessman and it's boring." Sasuke answered.

"Seems boring indeed." Neji said and smirked.

"Funny Neji." Sasuke said and playfully hit Neji's head. "But yeah it is."

"My job varies every day." Neji said, smiling. "They'd hire you immediately if you wanted it."

"I don't think Tenten would be too happy if I'd do that job. She wants me to have a more reliable job." Sasuke answered.

"I can get that." Neji said, grinning. "And I don't think you'd be one to do some 'sexy' shoots. Most of them are about how hot you are, or about how sexy."

"It would be an easy job, if Tenten would allow it. Maybe someday." Sasuke said and grinned back.

"I don't think she will." Neji said with a grin.

"I know. But maybe I don't need her permission someday." Sasuke softly said.

"..Sasuke.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"Don't Sasuke me." Sasuke said. He did feel guilty about saying it. But he didn't need Neji to make him feel even more guilty.

"Sorry." Neji said. "..Perhaps we should dress."

"Maybe we should.. It's getting late." Sasuke said. "And don't apologise."

"It is." Neji said, nodding. "..I enjoyed it a lot."

"Me too.. And I know it's bad, but I wanna do it over sometime.." Sasuke said, feeling guilty once more.

"..Me too.." Neji muttered.

"..We should.." Sasuke said and got up, starting to dress.

Neji nodded as he put on his boxer again and then simply put on his kimono again, closing it.

Sasuke put on his pants now. "I'll have to think about it all though. Call me OK?" Sasuke asked as he now pulled on his shirt.

" I will." Neji said, nodding.

"Do you have my number?" Sasuke asked as he put on his blazer and tie again. He had to look like nothing had happened after all.

"You gave it to me last time." Neji said with a smile, as he stood. He then fixed Sasuke's hair. "There."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled. "You'll call me this week then?" Sasuke asked.

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "I hope I'll see you soon."

"Me too." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji on the lips again. "I'll let myself out." He softly said and then turned around, walking to the door.

"Alright.. I love you." Neji said, watching Sasuke go.

"Love you too." Sasuke said and then waved at Neji, before walking out of the room and out of the house. He wondered if anyone would notice.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"Perfect mister Hyuuga! Just perfect! One more shot from the side! Yes exactly like that! Hold still!" A photographer told Neji cheerfully as he shot some pictures.

Neji did as he was told as he hold still, looking into the camera on the way the photographer wanted him to. They were at the end of a tiring long photo shoot.

"OK perfect! We're done, you can go dress yourself and leave now!" The photographer said and then started talking to some of his assistants.

Neji nodded as he stretched, and then he walked towards the changing rooms. He'd be glad once he'd be able to get out of this leather pants he was wearing. He hummed a song to himself as he walked towards his destination and opened the door. He wanted to walk inside, but someone's voice stopped him.

"Hyuuga Neji, right? You did a great job un." A blonde guy with blue eyes said and looked at Neji with a smile.

Neji turned around slightly as he looked at the guy. He had a huge ponytail and a very charming smile.

"Thanks." Neji said. "And yes, Hyuuga Neji. Who are you?"

"Deidara." The guy said and put out his hand. "How long have you been modelling un?" He asked.

"I've done it for two years and then I didn't do it for five years." Neji said as he shook Deidara's hand gently. "Now I'm doing it for two weeks again. And Deidara doesn't really say anything. I mean what your job is."

"Ah. Well you wore my clothes to be exact." Deidara said and smiled at Neji warmly. "I already thought you had experience."

"You're a fashion designer?" Neji asked, surprised, but interested.

"You got it un." Deidara answered. "Not for too long though. About two years now." He said. "I'm glad a pretty model like you is showing off my clothes un."

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling at hearing that comment. "So what do you want?" Would this guy want a photo shoot or something? Catwalk work?

"I was just wondering if you were in for a date. I couldn't let such a pretty guy go." Deidara said and grinned a little.

Neji snorted as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I really thought you were going to ask me for a photo shoot or something." He said. "And how do you know that I'm single hm?" He looked cocky now.

"I don't, but I can always try." Deidara said and smirked back at Neji. "So what do you say un?"

Neji doubted for a moment. Would it be fair to date this guy while he was in love with Sasuke? ..Well of course it was, Sasuke was married ey. Why not try it?

"I think I'll try it." Neji said, still smirking. "When?"

"Try it? That doesn't sound to enthusiastic un." Deidara said and laughed. "How about tomorrow?" He then asked.

"Sure." Neji said, smirking. "And yes, try it, since there's another boy I really like, I'll tell you that honestly."

"Ah I see. Well I'll try my best then." Deidara said and smiled at Neji. "Should I write my address down un?" He asked.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "Or shall I just give you my phone number?"

"That's OK too un. I'll have to know where you live after all." Deidara said.

"Indeed." Neji said. "I don't drive, so it would be handy if you could come to my place."

"Sure. I'll call you tonight then. Now I know you must be dying to get out of those pants. So I'll just talk to you tonight un." Deidara said and grinned at Neji.

"Heh, thanks." Neji said, grinning. "They fit a bit too close to my body."

"I know. They look great, but they fit horribly." Deidara said and laughed.

Neji grinned.

"Were those hot pants yours as well?" Neji asked. "They are even more horrible. You got something with leather, don't you?"

"Yeah I know. You could consider it a fetish un." Deidara answered. "All the clothes you showed today are mine."

"Wow, that's nice." Neji said, smirking. "The funny thing is, that I'm allowed to keep those clothes. I don't know if I'll ever wear them again." He laughed now. "Sorry to embarrass you."

"Thanks." Deidara said and hit Neji on the head. "But they're more for show anyway un. Not for the practically kind." He added.

"Alright, explains a lot." Neji said with a snort, rubbing his head. "Well, I'm going to change now. I'll speak you tonight."

"Yeah. Later Neji. I look forward to tomorrow un." Deidara said and then waved at Neji with a smirk as he left.

"Bye." Neji said, equally smirking, and then walked into the changing room. This could be fun.

* * *

The next day, Neji opened the door of his house, only to reveal a certain blonde with a ponytail. Neji smiled.

"Hey." He said. "Do you want to drink something or are we going already?"

"We're going to my place, so we can get a drink there un." Deidara said and smiled at Neji as he took a step to the side to let Neji through.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said, stepping out of the door and closed it. "So where do you live?"

"Close. In a studio, so I can put all my energy in my art un." Deidara said as he led Neji to his car.

"Hm." Neji said, with a smile. "Hey, nice car. I see you decorated that one as well."

"Yeah, I decorate pretty much everything that's mine. Hop in un." Deidara said and opened the door for Neji.

Neji stepped into the car and closed the cardoor after it. He fastened his seatbelts and then looked at Deidara, who stepped into the car as well.

"So you decorated your house as well?" He asked, smirking.

"I live in a studio, so it's kinda like an apartment. I wasn't allowed to decorate it outside un. But inside, yes." Deidara answered and smirked back, then started the car.

"Alright, nice." Neji said, as the radio automatically turned on.

"I liked our talk last night. I think we went to bed like at two in the evening." Deidara said and smirked as he drove off.

"I was in bed at half past two." Neji said with a smile. "I enjoyed our talk."

"What time did I call you? Nine? We talked far too long, but I really liked it Neji un. You're a great guy." Deidara said.

"Thanks." Neji said with a smile. "You called me at ten."

"Whatever, I'm an artist un. I don't look at the time." Deidara said and laughed.

"Sure." Neji said, grinning. "So what kind of art do you all do?"

"A lot. I paint, I draw, I do clothes. I also like to sculpture." Deidara answered. "Did you do any art before jail un?"

"Singing and dancing, if you can call it art." Neji said. "And what kind of things do you like to make? What themes? With drawing and painting. And sculpturing."

"Well I should warn you that some of them might be sexually. It's not that I'm some kind of horny bastard, I just like the human body un." Deidara said. "I do surroundings too. And singing and dancing could be considered an art."

Neji nodded.

"But you only draw bodies, or do you draw certain positions as well then?" Neji asked. "Since you call it sexually."

"Both un. Depends on my mood. I might give them a daring position." Deidara answered.

"Alright, interesting." Neji said. "But it's no porn?"

"Hell no. Porn ain't no art un!" Deidara said, shocked that Neji applied him doing anything like that.

Neji snorted.

"Sorry." Neji said, grinning. "Most people say that if you paint daring positions and nudity, it's porn."

"Porn is just filthy. I'm not painting intercourse or anything un." Deidara said offended.

"Alright, alright." Neji said, laughing.

Deidara grinned at Neji now and then stopped the car. "We're here." He said and opened the door, getting out.

Neji nodded as he stepped out of the car as well, and closed the door behind him. There was an old looking house standing there, but he could see already that it was very decorative inside.

Deidara locked the car now and signed for Neji to follow him. Deidara opened the door and got inside, then let Neji in. "Well this is it un." He said.

Neji walked inside as he took off his coat, and looked around.

"It's nice." He said. The whole house was decorated very modern, and everywhere, on almost every piece of wall was a painting, probably made by Deidara. Clothes were everywhere as well, on dolls, decorated neat and perfectly good looking. "How much did you make?"

"A lot." Deidara dryly said and grinned at Neji. "Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Gladly." Neji said, nodding. "Can I have water?"

"Of course un." Deidara said and smiled at Neji. He went to the kitchen and after a while, came back with two clay cups. He handed one to Neji. "So what do you think un?" He asked.

"Of your collection?" Neji asked as he accepted the cup. He then stared at it. It was very nicely decorated. "..Did you made this one as well? It sure as hell looks good."

"I did make it, so thank you un. And yes, of my collection." Deidara said and smiled at Neji.

"It looks good." Neji said with a smile, nodding. "I never saw this many pieces of art in one house."

"I know, I think I might've overdone it un. But I'm still hoping to make some new pieces." Deidara said as he took a sip out of his own cup.

"Like?" Neji asked.

"Like? I don't know un. Just more drawings. I was thinking of doing some photography too." Deidara answered.

"With nude models?" Neji asked, as he drank some out of his cup as well. "It would be nice to make some books full of photos. I always like those."

"Nude or maybe with my clothes on. I don't know un. But exactly, a photo book would be neat." Deidara said and smiled at Neji again.

Neji nodded.

"Well if you need a model, here I am." Neji said with a smirk. Was he flirting now?

"Hmmm really now? You would model nude?" Deidara asked and smirked back. "Because with a fine body like yours, that would be great un."

"I did nude more times." Neji said. "And thanks. The only thing I don't really like is showing my little gentleman to everyone. They can see the rest." He grinned.

Deidara laughed now. "Now 'that's' an interesting way to address your member un." He said. "Well if you want nudity, I could get that settled." He then said and grinned at Neji.

"I didn't said I want it, I said I actually do it." Neji said as he laughed with Deidara.

"What's the difference?" Deidara asked and grinned some more. "Are you in for it un?" He asked serious then.

"For what, being one of your models?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"Exactly. A nude one. Or almost nude one un." Deidara answered.

"..Depends on what kind of pictures you're going to take." Neji said. "But I like the idea, it seems like a challenge to me. You said almost nude? What are you thinking of?"

"Well, I have some nice lingerie un." Deidara said and wriggled his eyebrows. "And we'll see what we do with the pictures, how you will be on them."

"Well I guess I want to try it." Neji said with a smirk. "What kind of lingerie did you make? Can you perhaps show me?"

"Of course. Follow me." Deidara said and walked into the bedroom. He then opened a closet and pulled out some skimpy lingerie. "It's because I think boxers are boring un. But we can't exactly wear women's underwear." He said.

Neji looked at them.

"Indeed." He said. "Men's lingerie is boring indeed. Well, perhaps you'll make lots of money with this. What kind of pose were you thinking of?"

"I don't know, whatever you feel like un. That's art." Deidara said as he handed Neji some of the lingerie.

"Now?" Neji asked, accepting the lingerie. "And you're the artist, not me." He smirked.

"Yeah but art has to come from both sides. I already did my part un." Deidara said and grinned as he held up another part of the lingerie. "And yes now, that would be fun."

"Alright, then turn around." Neji said, still smirking. "What do you want me to put on?"

"Whatever you like." Deidara said as he turned around now and smirked a little.

Neji snorted as he undressed himself and then put on one of the pieces of underwear, with a very thin line at the back of it. It wasn't a thong, but you could almost call it like that. It was a simple design, white cotton, but at the sides two parts were missing, so it looked like there only were three little pieces of cloth over Neji's flesh.

"Where do you want to take the pictures anyway?" Neji asked. "I'm done."

Deidara turned around and then whistled at Neji. "You look great. I guess I want you on the couch un. It would look good with your pale skin and brown hair." Deidara said.

"Alright." Neji said, snorting. He pulled out the tie in his hair. In the mean time he walked towards the couch and sat down. It was a black couch, made of leather. And damn it was cold. He shivered a little.

"Are you cold Neji? I could fix that for you if you want." Deidara said and smirked at Neji. He grabbed his camera. "Will you put your hands over the side of the couch un?" He asked.

Neji nodded as he laid down a little and rested his left arm on the back of the couch, and his right arm on the arm-rest.

"Yeah, the couch is a little cold." Neji said, laughing softly.

"I know, sorry about that. Try to act comfortable un. And look sexy." Deidara said, still smirking. "Now put one of your legs up a little, so your knee is higher and let the other one rest." Deidara ordered, but kept it politely.

Neji smirked as he did as he was told, he put his legs right and then put up his most sexy face.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Exactly. And now just move as if you were not sitting right and you couldn't find out how to sit right un. But keep looking sexy." Deidara said as he made his first couple of pictures.

Neji nodded as he started moving, taking a new pose every two seconds. He actually liked it, Deidara making pictures of him. He did feel a little guilty towards Sasuke now. But well.. Sasuke had a wife. So. He needed this. He liked to do things like this and he still was a bit frustrated. He just had to do this.

Deidara smiled at Neji as he took more pictures. "You're very good at this. I absolutely love it un. Do you like it?" Deidara asked as he came a little closer.

"Yeah I do." Neji said, nodding. "You're nice to work with." He kept laying in the pose he was in now, knowing that he'd drew Deidara closer to him like this.. or let him make more pictures. He loved the way Deidara made pictures.

Deidara did move closer, intrigued by Neji's body and face. He came closer with every picture and now started photographing every part of Neji's body individually. His feet, his legs, his thighs. Then his crouch and hips, his stomach, his chest. And finally Neji's face. By then he was so close, he could almost feel Neji's breath on his own skin. Neji just looked so damned great.

Neji looked at Deidara, while he blushed. Now that had been something different. And it had turned him on as well.

"..There's one part that you forgot." Neji breathed now, as he pushed himself up a little, and then turned around. He placed his right arm on the back of the couch and let his left arm rest onto his legs, which he put onto the left, while he leaned against the back of the couch. He turned his head and then looked at Deidara.

Deidara looked at Neji for a while, but instead of just taking a picture now, he kept his gaze on Neji's eyes and then slowly pulled down Neji's lingerie. Or rather 'his' lingerie, but who cared. Making all those pictures had turned him on greatly.

Neji breathed in deeply as he let Deidara push the lingerie down. He felt his face getting red now. Should he push off the underwear as well or did Deidara wanted it to be down his butt? Neji choose to wait. He looked at Deidara now.

Deidara just pushed it all down to Neji's knees now and looked at Neji's bare butt. It was so round and shiny. Damn, he wanted that. Deidara now put on the camera again and took a picture, but he didn't stop there. He softly grabbed Neji's butt with his hand, making another picture after that. Neji swallowed as he felt himself becoming more and more excited. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to get a hard on now. But Deidara's hand on his.. it was just too much. It felt good. Deidara now pushed Neji's butt up some more and made another picture. He then pushed Neji around softly and sat down between Neji's legs. He handed Neji the camera and then pulled off his own shirt. And Neji swallowed again, as he saw Deidara stripping himself from his shirt. He doubted for a second, but then he brought the camera to his eyes and clicked. He made a picture of Deidara's chest. Deidara now unbuttoned his pants and then pulled them down. He looked at Neji, holding the camera. He never thought making pictures could be this arousing.

Neji blushed and made a picture of each of Deidara's legs. He really looked good. He was muscular, like Sasuke, but he was a little bit taller. And his skin was more coloured, since Sasuke really had pale skin. Not as pale as his own, but still pale. As he made another picture, he couldn't help but wonder if Deidara had made a picture of his entrance, he realised with a blush. Since the camera had been there as well.

Deidara now pulled down his boxer too and threw them away together with his pants. He then looked at Neji again and started moving his hands over Neji's legs, all the way up.

Neji made a picture of Deidara's hands touching his legs now, as he shivered a little. Deidara's hands were warm, they sent some chills through his spine. This caused him to shiver like that. And probably the excitement helped as well. He looked at Deidara's member. It was almost the same as Sasuke's.. that meant that Sasuke was really big for someone his height. And it meant that Deidara would feel good.

Deidara looked at Neji now and then let his hands slide over Neji's hips, before putting his head down and licking over Neji's hips. God Neji looked so incredible. Like an artwork on it's own.

Neji moaned softly.

"..And here I t-thought you didn't do porn." Neji breathed.

"..I n-normally don't..." Deidara said back and then looked at Neji. "..Make pictures un." He softly said and then licked over Neji's length, softly and slowly.  
Neji gasped as he continued making pictures, now making pictures of Deidara pleasuring him. God this was so hot.

Deidara kept pleasuring Neji for a while, licking off Neji's length. He then started rubbing over Neji's balls too. He wondered how far Neji would go with this.

Neji let out a whimper now, as he nearly let the camera fall.

"..D-Deidara.." He gasped. "..I think.. hn.. w-we're going too fast.."

"Do you wanna stop un?" Deidara breathed back and then licked over Neji's length again. Wouldn't stopping now be a waste? Although, they might have some great personal pictures now.

"..N-not with the p-pictures.. hn.." Neji groaned, as he made another picture of Deidara. Then he smirked. "..And I o-only put on o-one outfit."

Deidara laughed now. "Aren't you naughty." He said and smirked back at Neji.

Neji grinned.

"..G-god.. hn.. a-are you hard or..?" Neji groaned. Damn, he still had a hard on.

"I am. And you are too un. Do you want me to fix that first?" Deidara asked and looked at Neji seductively.

"..Y-yes.." Neji groaned. "..B-but your couch'll get dirty.. hn.."

"I'm a master at swallowing un." Deidara said with a smirk and then put his head down again and took Neji's entire length in his mouth, sucking softly on it.

Neji whimpered loudly now, as he quickly put the camera away. He knew he was going to let it fall if he tried to make a picture of this.

Deidara now sucked harder and moved his head up and down. How long would Neji last? Too bad he didn't make pictures of this, would be fun to watch later.

Neji winced and grabbed the couch behind him with both hands as he pushed his head back. God this felt so good. He moaned in pleasure now. Deidara was so good at this.

Deidara now kept his mouth around Neji's erection but was able to lick it too as he moved up and down and up and down over and over. He liked the way Neji moaned from his actions. It made him think he was really good.

Neji groaned as he felt his release coming close.

"..C-coming.." He breathed as his muscles tightened.

Deidara now grabbed Neji's balls and gave them a good squeeze as he deepthroated Neji's length at the same time. That would make for one hell of an orgasm.

Neji let out a scream now, as he put his head back even more, while he came. God, that had been good.

"..D-damn.." Neji gasped, being warm and sweaty. He looked at Deidara now, panting.

Deidara swallowed now and then moved up with his head. He looked at Neji and smiled at him.

"That was good un." He said.

Neji nodded.

"..S-should I do you now..?" He asked, and then smirked. "..W-with your lingerie on?"

"I'd rather take pictures." Deidara answered and smirked again. "From you and my lingerie on of course un ."

"..W-where did your hard o-on go then?" Neji asked, grinning.

"Oh it's still there, I just don't want us to move too fast un." Deidara said and smiled at Neji again.

"..Oh c-come on, you did me as well." Neji said, sweatdropping. He then stood and grabbed a few of the lingerie parts, and tossed them at Deidara's head. "And you choose what you want me to wear." He smirked now.

"Well well well, you are so eager to wear them un." Deidara said. He then picked out a black leather boxer (of course), but with two leatherstraps for around Neji's upperlegs attached to it by some kind of small braces. "There, you can wear that, then I will make pictures of what you want to do with me." Deidara said and smirked.

Neji snorted and then nodded, as he put on the underwear now.

"Fine with me." He said, smirking. "Damn, could you make them more tight?"

"I could, but that would squeeze that pretty ass of yours." Deidara said and laid down comfortable on the couch, picking up the camera in the process.

"True." Neji said, smirking. He was done dressing now, as he crawled onto the couch again, leaning over Deidara. "Are you going to put those pictures in your photobook as well?" He inwardly laughed at the thought, as he let his fingers stroke over Deidara's chest.

"I might. Or make a personal one un. Sexual art." Deidara said joking and then made a picture of Neji's fingers on his chest.

Neji smirked as he now licked over Deidara's chest, over one nipple, softly sucking onto it, while he stroke his hips.

"..Can you even see the lingerie now?" Neji asked after a few seconds. Would be a pity if that piece wasn't to be seen now.

Deidara raised his hand as he moaned a little and then made a picture of Neji in his lingerie. "Now the camera can." Deidara said and then softly moaned again. Neji was good.

Neji smirked as he licked down Deidara's chest and pushed his upper body back a little, which meant that his butt came higher into the air, and with that, the lingerie. He then licked around Deidara's member, moving his hands over Deidara's upper legs. He wanted to pleasure Deidara now.

Deidara moaned a little louder now as he shot some more pictures of Neji's butt. He stared at that and then made some pictures of Neji's mouth so close to his member. Of Neji's hands on his legs. This felt so great.

Neji now took Deidara's length into his mouth fully, as he started pleasuring him, moving his head up and down, sometimes sucking, and sometimes just letting it go in and out. He knew Deidara enjoyed it anyhow.

Deidara moaned loudly now. It took all of his strength to keep making pictures of Neji. God and it felt so good what he was doing too. Deidara pushed his hips up a little and continued photographing Neji. But he knew it wouldn't be too long before this was over.

Neji sometimes looked into the camera, giving an extra effect to it, and now he started deepthroating Deidara. He did it once, twice.. he continued doing this, sometimes sucking really hard and ending deepthroating, then quickly pulling away again, and the next time let it go slowly.

Deidara moaned loudly now as he felt he was close. "..G-god Neji... un.." He moaned as he put his head back and just kept making pictures of god knows what. It just felt so good what Neji was doing.

Neji continued pleasuring Deidara, knowing it wouldn't last very long now. He smirked slightly as he continued sucking, slowly, and sometimes fast.

Deidara held on a little while longer, before his hips just shot forward and he came. He gasped as he did so and made a final photo before letting go of his camera.

Neji swallowed and then licked off the sperm onto Deidara's dick.

"How was that?" He asked, smirking, as he looked at Deidara.

"..W-what do you.. hn.. think?" Deidara asked panting as he smirked back at Neji a little.

Neji grinned. "I think you thought it was horrible." He said, teasing Deidara.

"Hmmm. H-how wrong can you be un.." Deidara panted and smirked at Neji, sitting up a little.

Neji smirked as he sat back, so he got off Deidara's legs.

"Well, do you have enough pictures?" Neji asked, still smirking.

"M-more then enough." Deidara answered. "Should I e-mail them t-to you un?" He asked then.

"Fine with me." Neji said, as he leaned back a little. "..Hey Deidara, did you ever had a relation?"

"Yeah I did. A few times. I've been single for two years now after having a pretty serious relationship un." Deidara answered. "And you then..?" He asked carefully.

"It sounds stupid, but I had a relation with my cellmate in prison.." Neji said, shrugging. "I haven't really stopped loving him, you see."

"I see. Is that the other guy you talked about? Who is it un?" Deidara asked curious. He wondered if anyone could really build up a descent relationship in prison.

"Well his name is Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said and then nodded. "And yeah, he is."

Deidara's jaw flew open now as he looked at Neji. "Sasuke? You had a relationship with Sasuke?" He asked shocked.

"Do you know him?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Yeah. He's the little brother of Itachi. My previous boyfriend un." Deidara said.

"..Seriously?" Neji asked, surprised. Wow. That was coincidence.

"Yes, seriously. But...Sasuke got married." Deidara said and frowned at Neji now.

"..I know." Neji muttered as he looked away.

"..So why are you clinging to him un? He got over you, he married someone else." Deidara said.

"..I.. well.. he isn't really over me as well." Neji muttered.

"..Oh... How do you know? Is he going to leave his wife?" Deidara asked confused.

"..I don't know.. I don't think so." Neji said. "..But he told me he's still in love with me, and well.. Don't talk about this to anyone OK.."

"I won't. You can trust me. But... you don't think he'll leave his wife for you un?" Deidara asked.

"..Well I don't really think that, I just.. hope that he won't.. but somewhere I hope he will as well." Neji muttered, as he shrugged. "Damn, I don't know ok." Damn, he was confused.

Deidara smiled at Neji now. "I understand. Of course you don't want to ruin his family, but you want him to be with you too un. Right?" Deidara said.

Neji nodded, as he pulled his legs up a little.

"Exactly." He said.

"Well, if you make up your mind of what you want the most, then let me know. In the mean time, if you don't mind un, I would like to keep seeing you." Deidara said.

"Thanks." Neji said with a slight smile. "Don't you feel second in place then?"

"Ah well, what can we do about it hm. That's just the way things go sometimes un." Deidara said and smiled broadly at Neji.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling, and then hugged Deidara. "And perhaps you should dress."

"Perhaps I should un." Deidara said and laughed a little as he hugged Neji back. He then let go and pulled on his boxer.

Neji softly laughed.

"I really like you." He said.

"I like you too un." Deidara said and laughed a little too.

"So.. do you want me to come by another time and then really go make pictures?" Neji asked, smirking. "Professional pictures I mean."

Deidara laughed again and then grinned. "That would be great. I'll just call you to set another date." Deidara said.

"Alright." Neji said, still smirking, as he stood. He then saw he was still wearing that underwear. He snorted. "Oh jeez, I still got that leather of yours on."

"You can keep it if you want, but I'm not so sure you'd actually want it un." Deidara said and smirked at Neji.

"I'm not sure of that either." Neji said, grinning.

"Well, you can always come here to get some free clothes." Deidara said, still smirking.

Neji grinned.

"Nice to know." He said.

"Isn't it un?" Deidara said and laughed a little.

"Well I'm going to redress then." Neji said, smirking slightly.

"I think that will be wise. I will too un." Deidara said and then started pulling on his clothes again.

Neji nodded as he pulled off the lingerie and then put his own boxers on again.

Deidara put on his pants now and then put on his shirt. He then waited for Neji to finish dressing.

"I'm done." Neji said after a while. "So I guess I'll see you around then."

"I guess you will. Hopefully soon un." Deidara said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled at him.

"Are you going to call me or the other way around?" Neji asked.

"I'll call you." Deidara answered. "And then next time, you can call me." He grinned now.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Well, are you going to let me out then?"

"Yeah yeah. Easy." Deidara said and then walked with Neji to the door and opened it. "There you go sir, un." He said and grinned some more.

"Thanks." Neji said as he got his jacket and smirked. "See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye Neji." Deidara said and then gave Neji a kiss on the cheek.

Neji smiled.

"Bye." He said as he returned the gesture and then walked away, towards his house.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

A week later, the door at Neji's house was rung and Neji opened the door, and then looked into Sasuke's face. Oh shit. He forgot to call him.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, no smile, nothing. He just stared. He had waited all week to hear from Neji, but he got nothing. No call, no visit. Nothing. And it hurt. And he wanted to know why Neji hadn't called.

"Did your phone break?" He said, sounding slightly angry.

"..Erm.. not really." Neji said, blushing. Damn, he was ashamed now. "..Why don't you come in?"

"Why would I?" Sasuke asked. "You don't bother calling me, so don't bother letting me in either."

"..Sasuke I'm sorry, I was.. distracted." Neji said, frowning.

"Right. So it's that easy for you to forget about me right?" Sasuke said, still just staring at Neji emotionless, but it was obvious he was angry and disappointed.

".. I can't say anything else then that I'm sorry." Neji muttered. "I thought about it sometimes, but then it was late already and you were sleeping, at least I thought so. I'm really sorry about it."

"OK. Well at least I know enough now." Sasuke said and then turned around and started walking away. Fucking Neji. He thought about it 'sometimes'. Sometimes. What kind of crap was that? Sasuke had thought about Neji every second of the day, and Neji just thought of calling him sometimes? That hurt.

"..Sasuke please." Neji said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Let me at least explain it, why I wasn't really able to call you."

Sasuke pulled his hand away as he turned around to Neji angry. "No. If I were as important to you as you say I am, you would've called. You would've remembered. But you didn't. So I guess you made the choice who to pick for me." Sasuke snapped.

"..Sasuke, damn it, I just.. shit I just got needs OK, I'm frustrated, so I sought out someone to well.. do things with." Neji muttered. He should at least be honest with Sasuke. "I somewhere thought you'd stay with your wife, that that would be the best, and then that guy came to me and well.. damn it Sasuke, I really love you, it was stupid of me to forget to call you, but I was with that guy the whole time. I'm sorry. I know you'll be angry and if you want, you may yell at me and hit me or something, but it's just what happened. I should at least be honest with you."

Sasuke just stared at Neji now. Another guy? Another to do things with? And 'that's' what frigging made Neji forget about him? "You could've asked me to do that too." He snapped. "And you can't even frigging wait for me to make a choice? You have to go run to the first guy you see!? I'm really not as important to you as how you said I was am I!?" Sasuke yelled angry.

"..Calm down Sasuke." Neji said as he closed his eyes. "And come in, I don't want the neighbours to hear this." He just pulled Sasuke inside with him and closed the door. Then he looked at Sasuke again. "And you probably don't understand, but I feel guilty. Against Tenten. Every time I kiss you I feel guilty. And like I said, I got needs, I need excitement, so that's why I went with him. And it's not like we had sex or something, I didn't want that. You are really important to me Sasuke, I love you with my whole heart, but I just got that strong feeling inside of me. And I'm still waiting for you to make a choice." He walked into the living room now and sat down, with a sigh.

Sasuke stared at Neji, walking into the living room but refusing to sit down next to Neji. "'You' feel guilty? That's the lamest thing I have ever heard. I feel guilty about it and I should. You could come to me if you had any needs. You could've come to me if you wanted to talk or whatever it is you did with that other guy. And if you really loved me, then you wouldn't be going to some other frigging guy, waiting for my choice." Sasuke snapped. "I don't want you to go to him again." Sasuke looked at Neji now. He did not want anyone else touching Neji. 'His' Neji. Even if he hadn't made his choice, Neji was still his. And his only.

"Sasuke.. I.. those needs aren't normal needs you know.." Neji muttered, as he looked back at Sasuke. "I just need that excitement, you know, like you did it for the first time. And it might sound hard, but you can't really tell me who I'll see and who not. But Sasuke, I know it's hard to believe now, but I really love you. I still do."

"Well why couldn't you come to me for those needs!? What does he have that I don't!?" Sasuke yelled frustrated. Dammit, he wanted Neji to only ever be touched by him. Not by some frigging other guy Neji just met a week ago or whatever.

"..I didn't knew him, that was the reason why." Neji muttered as he looked away. It was true. Because he didn't knew Deidara, he'd gone so far that first time already. It was more exciting. "..And because of Tenten." He felt really guilty for her. He was just stealing away her husband.

"So it's more fun with him then!? He's better!? Are you going to find someone 'new' every time!?" Sasuke yelled furious and hurt.

"Sasuke, I just have to get rid of this ok." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "When you don't know someone you just get excited by it really fast, that's what I need right now. Do things you normally don't do within the sex. When I have sex with you, I want to do it passionately and it's great, but I can't get lost of that feeling I got. With you, it's as it should be, and what I need to get rid of now, is not as it should be. I don't even know what kind of sex it would be. And please, calm down a little."

"So I'm worthless in bed right now!? Is that it!? Dammit Neji what do you want me to do!? You're thinking I'm boring and what not! And you can't even just wait for my decision without screwing some other guy, how do you think you could ever have a relationship with me then!? You don't even frigging call me!" Sasuke yelled, not ready to calm down yet.

"Sasuke I just explained you that you're not worthless in bed at all!" Neji said, frowning. "Are you even listening to me? And I don't think you're boring, you're perfect! I just don't want you to frigging tie me up and do SM or something, because sickly enough, I need something like that! I need that excitement for now, and then I can settle down again! I don't want to ruin our relationship by having that kind of sex, we should just have sex the way it's supposed to! Loving and comfortable! Because that's how I feel with you Sasuke! Loved and comfortable! And I frigging feel so bad for Tenten as well!"

"It'll ruin our relationship if you go screwing some other guy Neji! 'That's' what would screw it up! And Tenten is my concern, not yours!" Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't even have sex with him!" Neji yelled now. "Sasuke come on, you don't want 'that' kind of sex with me anyhow! And Tenten is my concern as well, she's my friend!"

"She was your friend in Highschool! You're twenty six now!" Sasuke yelled. "And I don't care, because you are gonna have sex with him because apparently only he can give you what you need and that is sex!" Sasuke yelled back at Neji.

Neji swallowed now as he looked away. Sasuke didn't understand what his problem was, and he couldn't blame him. He didn't even understand it himself.

"... I love you, but apparently we were just not made for each other." Sasuke snapped and looked away now too. He didn't know what else to do then just give up.

"..We are.." Neji softly said, as he was staring at the ground.

"We're not. You want another guy screwing you and I have a family." Sasuke said.

Neji closed his eyes now. This was going wrong. Damn it, he just should've kept it hidden.

Sasuke sighed now and stroke his fingers over his head. "I don't think we should do this anymore.." He then said.

Neji looked at him with a frown now.

"..Please don't say that.." He softly said.

"You have other needs right now and I have other people... I don't think it'll work.. I wanna choose you, I really do. But after this I...I'm just not so sure anymore that it's the right thing to do.." Sasuke said back.

"..Sorry.." Neji softly said. Damn it. He felt so bad now.

"..Don't apologise Neji. Just tell me what you think." Sasuke said irritated. He wasn't supposed to make this decision on his own.

"..I don't want us to stop." Neji said, to the truth.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Sasuke asked. He was certainly out of ideas.

"..I don't know." Neji muttered. "..You're still angry, aren't you?"

"Well yes. I just can't stand it that you would just do that. That someone else is touching you and that you enjoy it too. That you just fucking need it. I can't stand it." Sasuke said angry.

"..It's not like I'll stop loving you Sasuke." Neji said, looking at Sasuke again. And well, Sasuke was being touched by Tenten as well, and he probably enjoyed that as well too.. But there was a difference indeed..

Sasuke looked away now. "You don't know that. You already forgot about me because of him." He softly said.

"..I didn't forget you." Neji muttered, as he blinked some upcoming tears away.

"..You didn't call me. So you forgot. Every day." Sasuke said.

"Like I said, I sometimes thought of it, and that was in the evening, when I was alone again." Neji said. "And those times it was too late to call you."

"Exactly. When you were alone. So you forgot about me when you were with him. You just thought of me sometimes. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Sasuke asked Neji, still feeling angry, but hurt and confused too. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

"If you care so much and think of 'me' the whole time, why didn't you call me then?" Neji snapped all of a sudden. "I know it hurts, but you frigging don't listen to me. Seriously Sasuke, I'd really tolerate it if you 'listen' at me for once instead of only hearing things you can get mad upon. I've had it with this conversation." He stood now, pissed. "I explained it three times, if I didn't do it more often, and you still don't understand. You don't 'want' to understand. I already told you what's going on and that I'm sorry, there's nothing more to say." He turned around now, storming out of the room. He frigging was 'so' frustrated. He walked towards the kitchen now, to leave the house.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then got up and grabbed his stuff. If Neji couldn't understand that everything he did was hurtful right now, that for Sasuke to hear that he needed someone else to get what he needed was hurtful, then Neji could just fuck off. He would just make his choice now then, since Neji was going anyway. And his choice was Tenten.

Neji now slammed the door closed behind him, not even caring that someone might enter his house, and then left through the garden. He was so angry and so confused. He just didn't knew what to do anymore. The only thing he wanted now was something that would help him to get his mind off things. And he exactly knew where he had to go for that.

* * *

That afternoon, Deidara was walking to Neji's house. They didn't have an appointment for a change, but Deidara just wanted to see Neji again. Once he got to the house he was about to ring the doorbell, when he saw the door was open. Deidara frowned and then opened the door, walking inside. He walked to the livingroom and saw Neji laying on the couch. Deidara walked towards Neji and looked at him. He then knew what was wrong as he saw Neji's red eyes and his eyes not focusing on anything. Neji had taken drugs.

"Neji? Neji answer me. Damn, what happened un?" Deidara asked worried.

Neji slowly looked up to Deidara now, but it was like he didn't see him at all. He just stared at him, but didn't really look in his eyes. His mouth was slightly opened as well.

"..Why are you here..?" He asked, after a silence.

"Because I wanted to see you. Neji why did you do this un?" Deidara asked as he pulled Neji up and sat him up straight. He frowned at Neji worried.

"..It's over.." Neji whispered now, looking at the wall. He then closed his eyes as he repeated the short sentence. "..It's over.."

"What's over? Neji I don't understand. Talk to me." Deidara said, even more worried now as he softly pulled Neji close.

"..S-Sasuke's gone..." Neji whispered, as he started shaking.

Deidara looked at Neji now and then everything fell into place. "Oh Neji. I'm so sorry for that un." He said and held Neji close. "Don't worry Neji.. Don't worry, I'm here for you." He softly said.

"..It's over.." Neji whispered again, and then opened his eyes, as he reached to a pillow, to grab something which was laying under it.

Deidara frowned and looked at what Neji was doing, then saw a needle that Neji was grabbing. Deidara quickly grabbed Neji's hand and made him let go. "Don't you dare." He said stern.

"..Just.. let me." Neji muttered as he glared at Deidara, and then tried to get the needle back again. He just needed it.

"No. You're gonna have to find another way to get over him Neji. You're not gonna use drugs. How did you get this anyway un?" He asked and then threw the needle away. It broke on the wall.

Neji let out a soft moan, as he just laid down onto the couch, on his stomach, and hid his face in the pillow, where he started shaking again.

Deidara stroke over Neji's back now, still worried sick. "It'll be fine Neji." He softly said.

"..It w-won't be.." Neji softly said. "..I lost him.. and it's m-my fault.." He pinched into the pillow now, obviously becoming very emotional now.

"It's not your fault Neji. And losing him, it's not the end of the world un." Deidara said as he kept stroking over Neji's back.

"..It is.." Neji muttered. "..I w-want to die.." He started sobbing now, obviously very sad that he lost Sasuke.

"No you don't. And you're not going to either." Deidara softly said and sat down on the couch now and then pulled Neji onto his lap.

Neji immediately hugged Deidara close as he sobbed onto his shoulder. He held onto Deidara for dear life.

Deidara sighed now. Well, this sure as hell was not how he had expected Neji to be. But he wouldn't back off now. Neji needed him right now. "It's OK Neji. You'll be fine un." He softly said as he stroke over Neji's back with his hands.

Neji sniffed a little and relaxed into Deidara's arms. And he didn't relax a little. No. He fell asleep.

Deidara noticed now and then smiled. He pulled Neji up into his arms and then walked him to Neji's bedroom, laid him in bed and then just stayed near. He would be there when Neji would wake up. He would be there to help Neji.

* * *

A week later, Deidara was walking to Neji's place. Neji had been in such a bad shape that Deidara had called him everyday. Not much came out of Neji at those times, so Deidara decided to come over. He had gotten himself a spare-key of Neji, just in case and now opened the door.

"Neji?! Where are you!?" Deidara asked as he walked inside of the house.

When he looked into the livingroom, Neji wasn't there. He wasn't in the garden as well, or in the kitchen. But when he stood still, he could hear classical music coming from upstairs, from Neji's bedroom.

Deidara frowned now. Since when did Neji even listen to that? Deidara walked upstairs and when he got in Neji's room he let out a scream and then covered his mouth. Neji was sitting on his bed, staring ahead of him. He was covered in blood and so were the sheets and the floor. And Neji was just...he was just sitting there.. Deidara ran to Neji and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What did you do!?" He yelled scared.

Neji's eyes fixed onto Deidara's now and he smirked.

"Why are you even here?" He asked, as he stroke up the short, white, kimono he was wearing, to reveal a huge wound in his thigh, covered in blood, but worst of all, a knife was there, inside of the wound. He took it and then took it out of his wound, without giving any hint of pain at all. "Don't you think it's wonderful?" He asked as he brought up the knife a little and then licked it once, before softly letting it slide over his upper leg, creating a thin red line upon his white skin.

"No! Jeez Neji are you nuts!? What has gotten into you!?" Deidara yelled. God what was Neji doing to himself? What was wrong with him? Deidara quickly grabbed the knife and threw it away.

"Nothing's gotten into me, I'm fine." Neji said, still smirking. "Don't you think all the blood is.. intoxicating?" He asked as he suddenly pushed Deidara down onto his bed, sitting on top of him. He stroke Deidara's hair out of his face. "..I need more.." He whispered in his ear and then bit down onto Deidara's neck, hard.

Deidara groaned now and then pushed Neji off him. "Neji snap out of it! What are you doing!? You're not like this, stop it!" Deidara yelled, both afraid as worried. What was going on with Neji? What should he do?

Neji only smirked as he got off the bed and simply took the knife off the ground again.

"..You don't like the blood, do you?" He asked. "You only like this pretty face I got here.. I should change that, right now." And with that, he took the knife and sliced right over his face, from right under his eye until his chin, and then just continued slicing it down, via his neck, over his collarbone, and finally over the kimono, ripping it, while the slice started to bleed heavily now. "..And what do you think of me now?" He asked, while he was grinning.

"NEJI, JESUS CHRIST STOP IT!" Deidara yelled desperate as he grabbed Neji's arms and pushed him to the bed, throwing the knife away once more. "Don't do this to yourself! It's not worth it Neji, please stop!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh but it is worth it, I'm enjoying myself here." Neji said, as he was still smirking. He had a crazy look in his eyes, as his eyes met Deidara's. "If you don't want to take part into it, why don't you leave then hm?"

"Because I care about you and I'm not going to let you destroy yourself like this." Deidara said. Had Neji really snapped? Deidara just pushed Neji to the bed tighter and then ripped a part of Neji's kimono off and started binding Neji to the bed. It was horrible to do, but right now, it was all Deidara could think off.

Neji narrowed his eyes and with renewed power, he gave Deidara a huge push, which sent him flying off the bed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO STOP ME!" He yelled now, even screamed. He got off the bed and gave Deidara a kick in the stomach, which he wasn't supposed to be able to. It was obvious that he was using his body too strongly, too much for his own good.

Deidara coughed now and then got up again. He looked at Neji for a while and then turned around and ran out of the house. It wasn't that he was scared of what Neji would do to him. More of how much more Neji would flip. And he knew he just had to get help now. Before it was too late. And he knew exactly who to go to either.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

After a while, Deidara finally met his destination. He was breathing heavily now as he had run his entire way to the place he should be. Or rather, should get his information from. He now rang the doorbell of Uchiha's Itachi's place. He needed to know where Sasuke was.

After a few seconds, the door opened and it revealed the person Deidara wanted to see: Itachi.

"...Dei?" Itachi asked, surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"...Y-you...Give me Sasuke's a-address un.." Deidara panted as he looked at Itachi desperate. He needed to get Sasuke because even Deidara knew that Sasuke might be the only person to be able to help Neji.

"..He's living on number 36 at the beginning of this street." Itachi answered now, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"Neji...he's...I don't know." Deidara said. Dammit, he just had to go to Sasuke. Now. Deidara turned around and already started running again. He didn't have time to waste.

Itachi frowned and watched him go. He'd just call Sasuke later to ask what the hell was going on.

A while later, Sasuke was walking into Neji's house quickly. He had been scared to death the second he heard what was going on with Neji. Deidara had told him everything and then Sasuke had just ran to Neji's house. If it was true, which it had to be, Neji was in life danger. And Sasuke couldn't let that happen. He now ran into Neji's room and saw him sitting in the window-sill staring ahead. Blood was everywhere and Neji was still holding a bloody knife. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at seeing it and then quickly walked over to Neji, laying a hand on Neji's face.

"..Why did you do this?" He softly asked.

Neji looked at him blankly for a moment and then smirked.

"Why would you care?" Neji asked, as he stepped onto the ground again now. He swirled the knife around a bit, as he kept smirking. "Why would you care?" He repeated, this time snapping, as he pushed the knife into his upperleg, hard. He then opened his mouth a little and started to move the knife upwards, as blood was streaming out of his body. "Isn't it a lovely substance?" He asked, with a small chuckle.

Sasuke stared at Neji, feeling his heart break at the sight. But he wouldn't go away. He wouldn't yell. He wouldn't do anything, because right now, Neji didn't need anything. And he was one to know. He just stared at Neji, a stern and almost angry look on his face.

But Neji didn't even look at Sasuke, as he now moved the knife more and more upwards, creating a huge wound.

"My, you can even see the bone now." Neji said, with a smirk of satisfaction. "Just like before." He walked towards his bed now, and sat down onto his knees. He hummed with the song that was playing now on a little radio, there still was classical music on. "..Just like he did it." Neji said, more to himself then to Sasuke, as he took out the knife and plunged it into his other leg.

Sasuke just calmly walked to Neji and grabbed his hand, roughly, but not showing any sign of using any strength. Neji just had to feel powerless now. Sasuke looked at Neji, with a look of disapproval. He knew Neji would flip out soon. Hell, he always did too. But it was just part of getting back to yourself.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, narrowing his eyes. He stared at him for few seconds, before he roughly pulled back his wrist, and then immediately hit Sasuke hard in the face, harder then he ever hit someone before.

"Leave!" He roared now, as he grabbed the knife again.

Sasuke groaned for a little bit, but then just got back up. He didn't care if it hurt. Neji was more important now. And so was keeping his cool. He walked back to Neji and grabbed Neji's hand again, this time pulling the knife away and throwing it onto the ground. Neji had already tortured himself enough.

Neji growled at Sasuke now, as he now pulled Sasuke towards him and then moved his knee upwards, right into Sasuke's stomach.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Neji yelled now, as he kicked Sasuke and then hit him. He then pushed him away and started pulling onto his hair, letting out a scream of anger and frustration.

Sasuke let out a cough, but then kept it in again and walked to Neji again, grabbing his hands roughly and pulling them away from Neji's body. This time, Neji would not make him let go as he grabbed Neji so tightly, he was sure not even a bodybuilder could make him let go. He looked into Neji's eyes now.

"LET GO!" Neji screamed, as he started struggling really heavy now, kicking Sasuke in the process. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to pull his arms back, not caring that he was moving them in a very dangerous way, and tried to push Sasuke back with his whole body. He tried everything.

"I'm not letting you go Neji." Sasuke softly said as he kept holding onto Neji and let him do whatever he needed to. He knew this was because of him. And he knew Neji just had to hate him for a while. He just hoped it be just a while and not forever.

Neji kept struggling, and it went on for like ten minutes. He then stopped, as he stared at the ground, and tears filled his eyes. Tears of frustration.  
Sasuke looked at Neji now and then softly pulled Neji closer, holding onto him. "You're not like this Neji." He softly said.

Neji breathed in and out, very fast. He leaned into Sasuke's touch for a little, for some minutes. But it didn't take long. He suddenly shoved Sasuke out of the way, and wanted to take a sprint towards the knife, but then fell. His legs couldn't carry him anymore. Neji groaned, frustrated, as he tried to get up, but his body just wouldn't work with him. He cursed, as he used his arms to crawl towards the knife.

"..You.. hn.. w-will not have me.." He growled, glaring at Sasuke, as he came closer and closer towards the knife.

Sasuke calmly walked past Neji and kicked the knife away. "You are not like this. So stop it." Sasuke said and looked down at Neji now.

"..G-get away from me.." Neji snapped now, glaring at Sasuke. He gathered all his strength together and stood, stumbling a little.

"I'm not letting you die Neji. I know you must hate me now. I know you do. But I know it's only because it's over. And it's over because I thought you weren't that interested in me. I know better now." Sasuke said.

Neji was panting heavily now, as he took a step towards Sasuke, but fell down onto the ground again. He cursed again.

"..S-shut up.. hng.." Neji snapped, as he tried to get up again.

"No Neji. I don't want you to end up like this because we made a mistake. Because 'I' made a mistake. And I did. By letting you go." Sasuke said and kneeled down next to Neji, pulling him up a little.

Neji only shook his head as he bowed forwards and hid his face into his knees, putting his arms around his knees. He was shaking again.

Sasuke pulled Neji against him now and just let him shake for a while. "I did make a mistake in that Neji. I do love you." Sasuke softly said.

Neji was still panting and shaking, as he let Sasuke hold him.

"..I deserve i-it to be hurt.." Neji growled now, as he pushed Sasuke away all of a sudden and then grabbed the knife, and before Sasuke could do something, plunged it right into his stomach. Deep. Too deep.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and quickly got back pulling the knife back out. "Neji stop it...Dammit.. Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, losing his calm. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pushed it onto Neji's new wound now, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

Neji gasped now, and then he started coughing, really hard. And, as everyone could expect, after two coughs, he started couching up blood. He gripped his leg now, and then grabbed the shirt that Sasuke was holding onto his wound and tossed away.

"..A m-murderer deserves to suffer.." Neji growled at Sasuke, as he smirked. "..A murderer of p-people.. hng.. as well of strong.. hn.. relationships.." He coughed up more blood now, as he grinned. "..I g-guess this is the e-end.."

"Don't you dare say that! This is 'not' the end! Do you hear me!? I am not letting you die!" Sasuke yelled. He pulled Neji into his arms and started running downstairs. Neji would get to a hospital in time, he had to be in time.

Neji opened his mouth to say something else, raised his arm to hurt again, but he failed. On that moment, the second that Sasuke had taken him in his arms, he fainted. Because of blood loss. And he lost a lot. Far too much.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Four days later, Neji woke of hearing little beeping sounds, just above him. He groaned a little as he tried to open his eyes. He felt sore.. weak.. his whole body stung, and at certain places it stung even more.. what on earth had happened? His eyes fluttered open, and his eyes met a lot of white. White light, white walls.. everything was white. Was he dead?

But Neji wasn't dead. Because Sasuke was looking at him as he saw he was waking up. It was a big relief after having Neji passed out for days now. It had all been horrible and Sasuke just hoped Neji would be the old Neji now that he woke up.

Neji let out a soft moan and moved a little, and then laid still again, as he stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened.

Sasuke was holding Neji's hand, as he had done for almost three days straight.

"Neji?" He softly asked, hoping to get a response.

Neji stared at the ceiling some more, and then turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"...What h-happened..?" He softly asked, frowning.

"..You tried to kill yourself." Sasuke softly said as he looked away from Neji a little. He couldn't meet those eyes anymore. All he could see was that craziness from before.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment before looking away, as everything came back.

"...Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Why? Do you even have to ask? I was worried sick Neji." Sasuke said as he squeezed Neji's hand a little.

"..I thought.." Neji started, but didn't finish his sentence.

"You thought what Neji?" Sasuke softly asked. He wanted to know now. Wanted to know what was going on in Neji's mind.

"..That you didn't wanted it anymore.." Neji muttered, not looking at Sasuke.

"I already told you I made a mistake. I thought you didn't want it. That you'd rather be with Deidara." Sasuke said.

Neji stared at his sheets now.

"..You were wrong." Neji softly said, almost whispering.

"I know that now Neji." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair as he kept holding onto Neji's hand too.

Neji kept staring at his sheets though. He didn't knew what to do..

"...Please talk to me." Sasuke softly said as he looked at Neji and slowly let go of Neji's hand as he noticed he got no response.

"..I don't know what to say.." Neji softly said. "..It's hard to.. absorb this all..."

"..Do you still wanna try with me..?" Sasuke asked. He stopped stroking Neji's hair now and pulled his hand back. What would Neji say?

"..Of course.." Neji whispered "..What kind of question is that..?"

"I just wanted to know. I mean... you wanted to kill yourself because of me. I could understand it if you hated me." Sasuke softly said.

Neji closed his eyes and shook his head.

"..Sasuke.. I was on heavy drugs.." Neji softly said.

"Because of me." Sasuke said and looked at Neji now. This all just made him realise how much he wanted to be with Neji.

Neji looked back at Sasuke and after a while he nodded.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke said and then stared at Neji's sheets. Damn he felt guilty now. For everything that had happened.

"..Don't be." Neji softly said after he had been silent for a while.

"..Well I am Neji.. If it wasn't for me.. You would be fine right now." Sasuke softly said.

"..I would've died long ago." Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then kept quiet. He really had no idea what to do. With anything. Right now, he was lost.

"..The only reason that I made it, that I survived in prison was because I knew you were somewhere out there, loving me." Neji whispered, as he stared at his sheets again.

"...I did love you.. I do." Sasuke softly said. "..We could start over. Together.." Sasuke now whispered.

"..But Tenten.." Neji softly said, frowning.

"..I know. I don't know if I'll be able to immediately say anything to her. But I want you Neji." Sasuke softly said as he looked at Neji.

Neji looked back at Sasuke and finally nodded. He couldn't help but feel guilty again. He tried to sit up a little, and winced when his body wasn't working with him. A few strong feelings of pain shot through his body.

"You can't sit up yet. And don't feel guilty Neji. I loved you before her. And I always loved you more anyway." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji back softly.

"...Thank you.." Neji softly said, as he slightly smiled at Sasuke.

"I love you Neji." Sasuke said as he sat on the side of Neji's bed now and started stroking through Neji's hair again.

"..I love you too.." Neji softly said. He then sighed. "..Damn it, what did I do.."

"Get insane. But you're fine now. You just flipped out because of the drugs and emotions." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"...It was like.. I was like my uncle.." Neji softly said.

"I noticed. You talked about him too. It's what drugs can do to you. So don't you ever use them again." Sasuke said as he now laid down onto the bed too. Damn, this had all tired him out.

"I won't.." Neji muttered, nodding.

"Good. How are you feeling now Neji?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"..Sore." Neji softly said. "..Everything pricks."

"I can get that. I'm just happy you're alive though." Sasuke said and stroke another hair out of Neji's face.

Neji nodded now.

"..Thanks." He softly said as he closed his eyes.

"If you ever do something like that again I don't know if I can take it Neji." Sasuke softly said back.

Neji looked at Sasuke again now.

"..It's a surprise that you actually could.." Neji softly said.

"...I couldn't let you down now could I... Since it was my fault and all." Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged.

"...I want to apologise to Deidara as well.." He muttered.

"..You scared the hell out of him.." Sasuke softly said. He had forgotten about Deidara. To think his brother's ex boyfriend was doing things with Neji.

"..I can understand that." Neji muttered. "..I even tried to hurt 'him'."

"..I know... You flipped out. But I'm sure he understands." Sasuke said. "..Can I ask you something?" He then asked.

"Of course you can.." Neji said, as he let his arm slide over his neck in thought.

"..What did you and Deidara exactly do together?" Sasuke softly asked now.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..We kissed and touched.." Neji said, uncomfortable with the subject. "...Practically everything except for sex."

"..Oh...And you liked it... right?" Sasuke asked. Damn, it still hurt.

"Of course I did." Neji said, nodding. "..Else I wouldn't do it."

"..Right..." Sasuke said. He and Neji had not done anything the previous weeks. Neji had probably enjoyed Deidara more then him too. Since Deidara was what he needed.

"..Sasuke, I need to tell you something.." Neji softly said, as he looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"..What?" Sasuke asked as he looked back. What would Neji wanna tell him now?

"..I became addicted to drugs.." Neji softly said, as he looked away. He bit his lip.

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned sadly. "..I figured that.." He softly said. "..Dammit Neji, how could you be so stupid?" He said. Neji had known what drugs had done to him. Why would he be so stupid to get addicted to them anyway? To even try them?

"...I know.. I just.. didn't knew what to do anymore.." Neji softly said. "..I wanted to forget and well.. that lead me to cocaine.."

"..You're stupid." Sasuke said sounding stern yet, not sounding like he blamed Neji at all. He didn't. He blamed himself.

Neji was silent as he stared at his bed again. He bit his lip.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then put an arm around him and pulled Neji closer a little. "I'll help you get off them." He whispered and closed his eyes now.

Neji sighed now.

"...I'm sorry..." He softly said, as he leaned against Sasuke, putting his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's OK. I love you anyway." Sasuke said and leaned his own head on Neji's now.

"..Thank you.." Neji softly said and smiled up to Sasuke.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and smiled back. "Now get some rest."

Neji nodded.

"..I will.." He softly said, as he snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Sleep well Neji." Sasuke said and rested his head on Neji's again, closing his own eyes. He felt happy now and he would enjoy it until he had to go home again.

* * *

"Honey, the doorbell's ringing, can you get it?" Tenten called from the livingroom, towards Sasuke who was just getting something to drink from the kitchen.

Sasuke groaned a little as he put his glass away. "Sure!" he yelled back and walked to the door. He wondered who it could be. Neji was still in the hospital and he didn't remember him or Tenten having any appointments with anyone. Sasuke opened the door now and then revealed his brother from behind it. "Oh. Hi Itachi." Sasuke said a little surprised.

"Hey." Itachi said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door for Itachi so he could come in.

"I wanted to talk to you about well.. why Deidara came running towards my house and asked for you." Itachi said, with a frown, as he entered. At that moment, Tenten came walking towards Sasuke.

"Hon, I'm going to do some groceries, can you please watch the kids?" She asked, as she placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he turned away from Tenten a little. "Come with me to the livingroom." He told Itachi and then walked away.

Itachi frowned at seeing what Sasuke did and as Tenten closed the door behind her, Itachi followed Sasuke.

"What's with you?" He asked, surprised. Why would Sasuke distance himself from Tenten like that?

"Nothing. Well. I'll just tell you why Deidara wanted to see me. That'll explain it I guess." Sasuke said and sat down on the couch now.

Itachi sat down and just looked at Sasuke, wanting him to continue. Meanwhile Ryuu came walking towards Sasuke.

"..Daddy.." He said as he looked at Sasuke at the sweetest way possible, while he hugged Sasuke's leg again.

"Hi Ryuu." Sasuke said and smiled at his son. "I'm talking to uncle Itachi now. Can you go play for yourself for a little while?" Sasuke asked.

"..But my twoys.. they are on the table.." Ryuu said, as he brought up his arms. Itachi smiled. He sometimes was jealous of the fact that Sasuke had children. Ryuu was the most adorable child he'd ever seen. And Ryuu was just obsessed with Sasuke, Itachi realised with an even broader smile.

"On the table? Who put them there?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Ryuu up. He looked at Itachi, asking him to wait with the conversation for a little while. Sasuke didn't want Ryuu to hear this.

Itachi nodded, understanding it. Meanwhile Ryuu happily hugged his father.

"..Play with me?" Ryuu asked, looking adorable again.

"I can't now Ryuu. I'm talking to uncle Itachi. When he's gone I'll play with you all evening OK?" Sasuke asked and smiled at Ryuu. He then got up and walked to the table, getting some of Ryuu's toys.

"Alwight." Ryuu said, smiling at Sasuke, and once Sasuke had put him and the toys down he got distracted and started playing with his toys.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, smiling.

"You're doing well." He said.

"I guess I am." Sasuke said. "I think it's just because Tenten made him such a good kid." Sasuke said and smiled at Ryuu before sitting down again.

"You are good for him as well." Itachi said, smiling. Then he looked serious again. "Now spill."

"Right." Sasuke said as his smile disappeared too. "Neji was released from jail. He still is." Sasuke said.

"Oh?" Itachi asked, surprised. "..Sasuke you don't want to tell me that.."

"..I guess you can guess it. Well anyway... Neji was kind off having a thing with Deidara too." Sasuke said. "Or still has, I don't really know. And Neji had done drugs and was slowly killing himself. So that's why Deidara came to get me." Sasuke explained.

Itachi frowned.

"Wait, rewind." Itachi said, confused. "Deidara had a thing with Neji?"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "But that's not the point. I don't really know what the point is, but at least 'that's' not it." Sasuke said.

"..Alright.." Itachi said, trying to understand it all. "..But Neji took drugs and was slowly killing himself? Because of the drugs?"

"Yeah.. And because I had pretty much chosen Tenten and all. It really hurt him. So.." Sasuke said.

"..That's why he got on drugs?" Itachi asked with a frown. "What kind of drugs? And what did he do?"

"He got on cocaine. And I guess that was it. What do you mean 'what did he do'?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you said he was slowly killing himself, is that because he took so much cocaine?" Itachi asked.

"..He was cutting himself open... His entire body.. He felt like his uncle because of the drugs." Sasuke said.

"..What?" Itachi asked, shocked. Damn, he'd never heard of something like this. This was terrible. That someone'd actually do that. "..And his uncle was the one he killed right?"

"Right. And the one who wanted to kill Neji too. Who hurt him for so long. So Neji himself was doing that now. He's in the hospital and right now he's doing fine. I just hope he won't do anything once he gets back home..." Sasuke said and paused for a while. He then continued.

"That's why I actually wanna make sure I live with him once he returns home. "

"...You're going to break up your relation with Tenten for him?" Itachi asked, shocked.

"... I was still in love with him when I married her. I was when we got Ryuu and I was when we got Natsumi. I always was. And I can't let him go again." Sasuke said, staring at the floor.

"...How are you going to tell Tenten?" Itachi asked with a frown. "..I now understand why you're being a little distant with her."

"I don't know yet. I really don't. I mean, I do love her and she's great. I'm trying to find a way to say it without hurting her. Too much." Sasuke said.

"..Indeed.." Itachi softly said. "..Damn.."

"And I do want to keep seeing Ryuu and Natsumi. So I was thinking of making sure I get them on the weekends." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. "That would be fine I guess." He said. "Else they'll, especially Ryuu, miss you a lot."

"I know. I would miss them too. So do you have any idea how to break the news to Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you just have to take her apart and explain what happened." Itachi said. "Tell her about your time in prison and how you met Neji and stuff. She'll understand."

"I don't know if she does. But I guess you're right." Sasuke said and sighed. "I'm not looking forward to that at all."

"I can understand that." Itachi said, nodding. "But it's needed."

"I know. Thanks for coming over." Sasuke said and smiled a little at Itachi.

"You're welcome." Itachi said. "..I'm glad I know what happened now."

"I'm glad I could talk to you." Sasuke said. "So, what's up with your life now?" He then asked.

"Just dating Sasori and stuff." Itachi said with a smirk. "Working."

"Wow, what a life. So you and Sasori are still doing good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." Itachi said with a small smirk. "What do you think?"

"Well how should I know." Sasuke said and smirked back. "I'm glad you're happy with him though."

"Good, you should be." Itachi said, grinning. "But ey, I'm going home again, go play with your child." He winked.

"I will." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "I'll talk to you later then." Sasuke got up from the couch now and waited for Itachi to walk with him.

Itachi nodded as he followed Sasuke towards the door. "Alright, I'll call you soon." He said, and then hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged back and then opened the door to let Itachi out. "Do that. I'll let you know how Tenten and I and Neji and I are doing." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Itachi said, and then waved. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Sasuke said and waved back, then closed the door. "Ryuu, who wants to play with the trains!?" He yelled into the livingroom and smirked. It would be fun to have some time to play with Ryuu again.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Neji was still in his bed in the hospital, this time reading a magazine. On that moment, the door opened and it revealed someone he hadn't seen a lot these days. Deidara. "..Hey." He said, smiling to Deidara.

"Hi. How are you feeling Neji?" Deidara asked, smiling back at Neji a little and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Better then before." Neji said, nodding. "How are you?"

"Good, now that I know you're ok un." Deidara said.

Neji nodded. "Thanks." He said. "..It's always strange to see a picture of yourself in a magazine.." He smiled slightly as he showed Deidara one of the pictures they'd made together, in the beginning, when they'd been professional. It was in a magazine, next to an article about Deidara's lingerie.

"I know. But it's a pretty good picture don't you think un?" Deidara asked.

"It is." Neji said, nodding, as he looked at the picture. "..What did you do last days?"

"Thinking of you. But I had to be on some sets for some new pictures. It wasn't as much fun as it was when you were around though un." Deidara said and smirked a little.

Neji looked at Deidara now. "...Of course it wasn't." Neji said, smirking a little. Then his smirk faded. "..Deidara.. I need to tell you something.."

"Oh? What un?" Deidara asked, but somewhere, he already knew what this was about.

"..It's about.. well.. Sasuke.." Neji softly said, not daring to look Deidara in the eyes now. What if Deidara had deep feelings for him?

"What about him un?" Deidara asked and looked at Neji, a soft look in his eyes. Yes, he knew very well what this was about.

"..He choose for me.. and we want to live together now.." Neji softly said, as he finally raised his eyes and looked at Deidara with a guilty look in his eyes.

"I see. So what you're saying is that you're choosing him too un?" Deidara said and still looked at Neji with that soft look.

Neji bit his lip and nodded. "..I love him so much.. he's.. the love of my life. " Neji said. "..I'm sorry Dei.. I care a lot about you.. but just not the way I care about Sasuke.." God he felt guilty now.

"It's OK Neji. I knew this day would come. I just hope you'll be happy with him." Deidara said and then smiled at Neji. He always knew Neji would choose Sasuke. He knew better then to feel rejected because of this.

"..Don't you mind..?" Neji asked, looking at Deidara with a frown. "..I feel so guilty Deidara.. I feel like I used you."

"I know you didn't. And I like you a lot, but it's just the way things go un. I just want you to be happy Neji and it's not like I was head over heels for you yet. Don't worry." Deidara said and smiled at Neji some more.

"..Are you sure?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I'm sure un. Now, if you will excuse me, I am expected for another shoot. I'm hoping I'll be seeing you in one sometime soon." Deidara said.

"I'll still do your modelling if you want." Neji said with a smile, as he nodded.

"Great. Well then I'll see you around un. Bye Neji, don't forget to be happy." Deidara said and gave Neji a hug before walking away. He had always known this day would come. The day when those two would choose each other.

* * *

Neji stared at the needle in his hand. He felt his body longing for it and his mind screamed at him to take it. To push the needle into his arm and sink away in that other world. He knew it was stupid to do it, but he just needed it. He 'had' to take it.

As Neji was debating over his drugs, the door was being opened and Sasuke walked inside. Neji had given him a key a few days ago, so he could just walk in. Sasuke now walked to the livingroom and then saw Neji sitting there. With a needle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked panicked and quickly pulled the needle away from Neji.

Neji looked up to Sasuke now.

"..Sasuke.. I.. I need it.." Neji said, with a pleading look in his eyes. He really wanted to have it back now.

"You can't have it." Sasuke snapped and broke the needle, letting the drug cover his hands.

"I won't let you have it." He then mumbled and walked to the kitchen, washing his hands and throwing the needle away.

When Sasuke entered the room again, Neji was staring at the ground and swallowed.

"..Sasuke I really need it, my body is reacting to it.. I don't feel well.." Neji softly said.

"I know, but you can't have it." Sasuke said and sat down next to Neji, putting an arm around him. He knew what Neji was going through. But Neji didn't need to get even more addicted. Didn't need to be on drugs like Sasuke had been. So Sasuke was making sure Neji wouldn't.

Neji swallowed.

"..Why not?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Because it is bad for you Neji. You know what happened last time." Sasuke said and stroke a finger over Neji's scar on his face. He knew Neji hated that, but at least that way he could get through to Neji somewhat.

Neji turned his face away now, as Sasuke did that. He glared at his knees. Damn it.

"..But now I'm getting ill." Neji muttered.

"Then I'll take care of you. I'd rather have you ill then wounded and almost killed." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji a little closer.

"..Sasuke, I just need to make the portions less." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "...I can't just stop all of a sudden. That's very bad for me."

"I did it too. You're just going to have to." Sasuke said.

"And who are you to decide that for me?" Neji asked now, glaring at Sasuke.

"A former drug addict so I know what's good for you. And I'm your boyfriend too." Sasuke snapped back.

"That doesn't mean that you can just decide for me." Neji snapped, as he stood. He just needed those drugs.

"It does on this matter because you can't make a reasonable decision yourself right now." Sasuke snapped and grabbed Neji by the arm, putting him back on the couch.

"What do you want to do, watch me the whole day?" Neji snapped, annoyed, as he pulled his arm loose.

"If I have to then yes. I will." Sasuke snapped. Dammit, Neji really was in a bad mood. And it wasn't like Sasuke was in a much better one either.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then stood again. Sasuke wasn't going to stop him.

"You're not going to take any drugs." Sasuke snapped again and then got up and started searching through Neji's house, hoping he would find some drugs. He could throw them away before Neji could use them.

Neji pulled Sasuke back now.

"Sasuke." He snapped. "Stop that. You're not the one who decides over me and my body."

"Yes I am! I don't want you to use those drugs, do you hear me!? Have you learned nothing from what I told you about my addiction!?" Sasuke yelled frustrated and then just continued searching through the room.

"Of course I did, but I fucking need them OK!" Neji yelled at Sasuke. "I'll take less then yesterday, so I can get used to it that I get less every time!" He again grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled Sasuke back.

He wouldn't let Sasuke throw away his drugs. Sasuke really had to lock him up somewhere or tie him up. And if Sasuke even tried that, he wouldn't be happy.

"You will kill yourself you fucking asshole! Don't you understand that!? You almost did last time, I don't want you to try it again! If you keep using them you'll just want more, it's no use! Just 'stop' taking them!" Sasuke yelled.

"..Don't throw them away." Neji snapped, as he kept holding onto Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at Neji and then pulled his arm loose. "If you're going to use them, then I won't bother helping you either." He snapped.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then looked away. He really couldn't help it. He just needed them.

Sasuke glared at Neji. "If you're not going to get rid of them yourself, then I'll just do it for you." He snapped and then grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him with him to the toilet. He then pushed Neji inside, closed the door and put a chair under the doorknob so it wouldn't open.

"Sasuke!" An angry Neji yelled from inside of the toilet, as he tried to open the door. "You're going to pay for this!"

"I don't care!" Sasuke yelled back and then started searching through the house again. Every single part of drugs he found he put in a bag he had grabbed. He would throw it all out. Neji would not make the same mistake he did. Sasuke wouldn't let him.

Neji kept trying to open the door, but he found out it had no use. Damn it.

"Sasuke let me out of here, NOW!" He yelled, furious.

"No!" Came Sasuke's reply from Neji's bedroom. He found all kinds of drugs there. Every one more worse then the other. He put them in the bag too and then went on to the living room, grabbing everything he could. He had to get everything out of there.

Neji now let out a frustrated sigh as he closed the lid of the toilet itself and sat down onto it. He'd just had to buy all kind of drugs again. Unless Sasuke was planning on keeping him here the whole time.

* * *

After a long while, Sasuke had thrown out everything and had dumped them in a trash can outside. But not too close so that Neji could find it. Neji could just not ever find the stuff again. Sasuke then walked to the toilet and opened the door again. He stared at Neji.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then stood and walked out of the toilet, into the livingroom. He was too angry to say something to Sasuke. He sat down now and hugged his stomach, which hurt like hell.

Sasuke looked down and then closed the toilet door. He walked to the livingroom.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it." Sasuke said.

Neji still said nothing, he now only glared at Sasuke. How dare he do something like this?

"..I guess I'll just have to leave then.. You're not yourself anyway." Sasuke said and walked to the front door. It was obvious Neji didn't appreciate it. And he wondered if Neji would ever. If Neji wasn't too far gone already.

Neji stared at his knees now, and pulled them up. He was confused. More confused then ever. And he felt himself getting ill. He'd never felt like this in his whole life. And he didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed. He walked back into the room and got a blanket, then put it around Neji.

"Feeling ill right now is only good. It means you'll be getting better." Sasuke softly said, not looking at Neji's face.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..People who have to stop drugs get less portions." Neji muttered. "That's not for nothing. Else your body won't be able to take it."

"I did it without reducing too. I tried to stop your way too, but it doesn't work. You'll only want more." Sasuke said, still not looking at Neji as he laid Neji down and put the blanket over Neji a little better.

"..You were ill for a month." Neji muttered. He stared at the ceiling now.

"Well then maybe so will you. But I was worn out too at that moment. And you are not. And I know you don't want to feel bad, but keeping the drugs isn't good for you." Sasuke said and then sat down on the couch.

"..Perhaps." Neji muttered. "...Did you talk to Tenten already?"

"..No... I don't know what to say to her. Or when." Sasuke said and looked down, feeling a little guilty.

"..You should say it as soon as possible." Neji softly said.

"I need to find the right time Neji. Do you understand that?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, but the right time is soon." Neji said. "It would be unfair to keep it hidden from her so long."  
"I know. I'll tell her tomorrow or the day after." Sasuke said and then laid down next to Neji, holding him close now.

Neji nodded, as he snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"..Sorry.." He whispered.

"Don't apologise." Sasuke said and smiled as he put his arms around Neji and held him close.

Neji sighed, as he put an arm around Sasuke's chest.

"..I love you.." He softly said. He didn't knew why, but he forgave Sasuke for what happened a few minutes ago.

"I love you too." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's forehead. "Do you need anything Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"..Not that I'm aware of." Neji said. Except for those drugs of course.

"Then go sleep a little. It'll make you feel better." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Alright." He said, nodding.

Sasuke started stroking over Neji's back now. "Oh and.. Can I move in here any time I want?" Sasuke softly asked. He was gonna tell Tenten soon. And he needed to make sure he had a place to go to.

Neji nodded.

"Of course." He said, smiling slightly.

"Good. Then I guess this will be my home soon too." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"That sounds good.." Neji said and kissed Sasuke's neck softly.

Sasuke now hummed a little as he let Neji do this. He stroke through Neji's hair now.

"I'm so glad you got out of jail." Sasuke softly said.

"Me too.." Neji softly said. He licked Sasuke's neck a little now.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji by the hips and put Neji on top of him. He grabbed Neji's head and kissed him now. It had been far too long since they had done that.

Neji softly moaned as he kissed Sasuke back, letting his hands go through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke let his hands roam under Neji's shirt now and massaged Neji's back as he started kissing Neji more passionately.

Neji smiled now as he stroke over Sasuke's sides. He really loved him. They finally would be happy.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Sasuke was again back at home. Or at least what he used to call his home. He was going to tell Tenten today. That it was over. That he choose Neji and he had to tell her all about Neji anyway. She was in the kitchen and Sasuke walked to her now. He swallowed.

"Tenten. I need to talk to you." He said. There was no way back now.

"Hey honey, about what?" Tenten asked, as she smiled at him, as she continued cooking.

"I want a divorce." Sasuke said. OK, maybe that was not the right approach. But he just had no clue on how else to say it. If he explained first, well... He knew that would turn out a disaster. She would probably sit there and smile at him and say it's all fine and then he'd have to break her heart anyways. That would be horrible.

Tenten almost let her spoon fall now, as she looked at him.

"..W-what?" Tenten asked, as she felt herself becoming sick. Sasuke wanted a divorce..? Why? Where did that come from..? Did she do something wrong..?

"..I'm sorry.. I guess I should explain. As you know I was in jail. But I never told you that I met someone there. And that we got into a relationship. He told me to move on, so I did. With you...But he's free now." Sasuke softly said, looking to the floor. Damn this was hard.

"..Wh.. you're in love with someone else..?" Tenten asked, as she put off the gas and then brought a hand towards her mouth. "..With a boy..?"

"..Yes." Sasuke answered. "I'm sorry, I really didn't plan it this way or anything. He got out of jail earlier. He should've been there for eight more years at least." Sasuke said.

Tenten breathed in now.

"..So.. you want to live with him?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I do..." Sasuke softly said. He refused to meet her eyes now. He couldn't, it would just break his heart.

Tenten bit her lip now.

"..Who is he..?" Tenten asked. "Why was he in jail..?" She really had to stop the tears now. She almost couldn't believe it..

"..You know him.." Sasuke said and took a deep breath now. "Hyuuga Neji. He was in for murder."

Tenten's eyes widened now.

"..Neji..?" She asked, shocked. She didn't knew what to say. Her husband was going to leave her for her once best friend..? Who was a boy? This was too much..

"..I'm sorry...I never planned this. I was happy with you, I really was... I just always loved him.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said. Damn, this was so screwed up. He never meant to hurt Tenten. And he knew so well that he was.

Tenten swallowed now.

"..What about the children..?" She asked, biting her lip again. "..Do you still want to see them..?"

"Of course I do. And I don't want to break all contact with you either. I mean, I know you probably don't want to see me for a while, but I don't want this to ruin everything we had." Sasuke answered and frowned at her guilty.

Tenten nodded now, as tears started to leave her eyes.

"..I understand." She said, as she wiped the tears away. This hurt so much. She loved Sasuke so much that she'd even die for him. And now he was leaving her..

"..I'm sorry. God Tenten please don't cry. I'm sorry." Sasuke said. He wanted to just hold her now, but that would probably not be what she wanted. Damn, why did it have to go like this?

"..S-sorry.. I just never expected t-this.." Tenten said, as she shook her head. She kept wiping away fresh tears. "..Perhaps you s-should get some of your t-things.."

"I know you never did. Don't you apologise for anything. Tenten, if you want I will keep supporting you and the kids of course." Sasuke said as he bit his own lip. Even he was getting tears in his eyes now.

"..I'd l-like that yes.." Tenten said. "..I.. I need to s-sit down for a moment.." She sobbed, as she walked into the livingroom and sat down onto the couch.

Sasuke followed her and sat down next to Tenten. "..I'm so sorry.." Sasuke said as he swallowed his tears away. He felt so guilty for making Tenten upset. For hurting her so much. "..Please, isn't there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

Tenten shook her head.

"...Except f-for taking some things with you a-already and giving a kiss to your c-children.." She sobbed. "..I need to be alone f-for now.."

"..OK...Call me when you're ready to settle things...I'm really sorry Tenten." Sasuke softly said and then got up and dragged himself to get some of his personal stuff. He would leave the rest for Tenten. He then walked to Natsumi's room and gave her a kiss. Luckily, she was too young to understand anything. Ryuu though...he would have a harder time with this, he was sure.

Natsumi kept on sleeping, as she was laying in her tiny bed. You could see her smile a little as she received the kiss.

Sasuke smiled at her and said his goodbye's. He then walked to Ryuu's room and walked inside. He saw Ryuu playing with the trains and Sasuke smiled. He then walked to Ryuu and picked him up, hugging him close. Damn, what was he gonna say now?

"Hey daddy." Ryuu said, smiling, as he hugged Sasuke. "..Will you pway with me and trains?"

"Not today Ryuu. Daddy is going. And he won't be back for a while." Sasuke said sadly.

"..Where's daddy going?" Ryuu said, looking at Sasuke with a shocked look on his face.

"Daddy is going to a friend. Because mommy and daddy are not in love anymore." Sasuke said and smiled sadly at Ryuu now.

"Why not?" Ryuu asked, as he put his thumb into his mouth now.

"Because that is how it goes. Sometimes people just stop loving each other. But I want you to know that I will always love you Ryuu." Sasuke said.

"I love you too daddy." Ryuu said as he hugged Sasuke now. "..Are you gonna play with me now?" He smiled at Sasuke.

"Not today Ryuu, I already told you." Sasuke said. God this was hard. Ryuu didn't really understand. "Daddy has to go now. Will you take care of mommy and your sister for me?" Sasuke asked as he put Ryuu down now.

"Yes daddy." Ryuu said, smiling at Sasuke and then sat down and started playing with his train again.

Sasuke smiled at Ryuu, gave him a kiss on the head and then left. He walked through the livingroom where Tenten was still sitting. He looked at her for a while and then left the house. Tenten needed to be alone. And he could at least grant Tenten that wish.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

After a few weeks, the bell rang at Neji's house.

"I'll get it!" Neji said as he walked towards the door, since he knew that Sasuke was busy with reading the newspaper. He opened the door and then his mouth almost fell open of surprise. Rock Lee, his former best friend of High School, was standing there.

"..Lee?" He asked. Lee was carrying a little girl in his arms, and a little boy was standing next to him.

"Wow Neji! How very nice to see you again! I hadn't expected to see you." Lee cheered and smiled broadly at Neji.

"Me neither." Neji said as he smiled at Lee. "How are you? Damn you grew tall. You're even taller then me! And I always were the tallest one of us all."

"I know, I had a growth spurt! I'm great, how are you doing?" Lee asked. "Oh and can you get Sasuke. Ryuu can't wait to see his daddy, can't you?" Lee asked Ryuu and smiled at him.  
Ryuu nodded, smiling broadly. Neji smiled at the kid and then turned around.

"Sasuke, come here for a second!" He yelled. "Your children are here!" He then looked at Ryuu and the little girl in Lee's arms again. He smiled at them. They were cute. And Ryuu was almost an exact copy of his father, and then the smaller version. The only difference were his eyes. But he even had Sasuke's haircut. It was a very cute boy. He then looked at Lee again. "I'm fine as well. I'm very happy at the moment."

"Good, that's good." Lee said and smiled. At that moment Sasuke came walking to the door and smiled when he saw his children. "Hi Lee." He said as he smiled down at Ryuu. He then took Natsumi from Lee and held her close. Damn, he had missed his kids.

Ryuu immediately grabbed Sasuke's leg again and smiled up to his father.

"Daddy!" He happily said, hugging Sasuke's leg. Neji smiled at it. Meanwhile, Natsumi giggled a little and snuggled closer into Sasuke's chest.

"Hi Ryuu, have you taken good care of your mother and sister?" Sasuke asked and bent down to his son so he could hug him. "Thanks for bringing them here Lee." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome. Tenten's just not ready for it." Lee said and Sasuke nodded.

"Of course!" Ryuu said as he hugged Sasuke back, very happy.

"How is she?" Neji asked, smiling at Lee.

"She's doing.. OK. She's still a little hurt, but she's getting used to the idea. I'm sure she'll be fine soon, don't worry about it." Lee said and gave Neji a thumbs up.

"Good boy then Ryuu." Sasuke said and patted Ryuu's head with a smile.

Ryuu kept smiling, while Neji nodded.

"So do you want to come in or do you have to go somewhere?" Neji asked, smiling warmly at Lee.

"No thank you Neji! My, have you switched personality." Lee said and laughed now.

Sasuke looked up at the two.

"Why, what were you like first?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"Yeah, I'm wondering about that as well." Neji said, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Oh. Well he wasn't that nice on highschool. You see, Neji was known to be a bitch around people he didn't know." Lee said and laughed again. Sasuke looked at Neji and laughed too now. Neji a bitch? Well, that had a certain logic in it. Neji could be a bitch sometimes, even nowadays.

Neji snorted.

"I wasn't 'that' bad." Neji said, crossing his arms.

"..Daddy what's a bitsj?" Ryuu asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh ah...Well you see, that's a...I'll tell you when you're older Ryuu." Sasuke said and laughed nervously now.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot all about Ryuu there!" Lee said apologising but Sasuke shushed it away. He himself had made some mistakes in what he said near Ryuu too.

"And yes Neji, you were that bad." Lee said grinning.

Neji smirked.

"You guys never told me." He said.

Ryuu meanwhile, walked into the house already, to explore everything. He was clearly very interested in this new house he hadn't seen yet.

Sasuke smiled at him and then got up, still holding Natsumi.

"You can still be a bitch about things Neji." Sasuke said and smirked.

"We never told you, because we knew you were gonna be bitchy about that too. But ey, I gotta go. I have a job remember. I guess I'll see you when I come pick them up again." Lee said and smiled at the two.

Neji snorted.

"Alright." He said. "I guess. Nice to see you again. Bye."

"Same here. Take care. Bye!" Lee cheered and then waved at the two before walking away. Sasuke closed the door again once Lee was gone and walked into the livingroom to Ryuu.

"Ryuu, there is someone you have to meet." Sasuke said and smiled at Ryuu.

"Who?" He asked, as he was busy looking under the couch. Neji smiled as he sat down onto a chair.

"Someone who's very important to your daddy Ryuu, so I need you to pay close attention. Can you do that for me?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled down next to Ryuu again and smiled at him.

Ryuu looked up and then nodded. Neji looked at Sasuke. He hadn't expected it at all, but Sasuke was very good with children.

"Good. Then say hello to Neji. Daddy has special feelings for him so I'm sure you will like him too." Sasuke said as he pointed to Neji while still holding Natsumi in his arms.

Ryuu looked at Neji now.

"..Hello Neji." He said, blushing. He immediately was shy again.

Neji smiled at Ryuu.

"Hello Ryuu, nice to meet you." He said.

Ryuu smiled and then hugged Sasuke's leg again.

"Now don't be shy, Neji won't eat you." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Neji will be another daddy for you, because me and Neji love each other. You remember what I told you about love?" Sasuke asked.

Ryuu nodded.

"..Can we play now?" He asked.

Neji smiled slightly.

"Yeah Sasuke, you're boring." He said.

"Ah thanks. Well what do you wanna play then?" Sasuke asked Ryuu. He couldn't help but laugh at this. Ryuu was such a mood switcher. Just like himself.

"I wanna play with my train." Ryuu said, as he looked around, as if searching for a train. Neji looked at him for a moment and then stood and opened a drawer, rummaging through it. He got a little train in there.

"Neji, will you play with Ryuu for a while, so that I can put Natsumi to bed?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"Sure." He said, as he got the train out of the drawer. He then kneeled down next to Ryuu. "What about this train? Does it look like yours?"

Ryuu looked at the train in amazement now.

"..It's prettier.." He said, with big eyes, as his hands reached out to touch it.

Sasuke smiled now and then got upstairs to put Natsumi to bed. He could hear Ryuu make train like sounds. It made him laugh. Things seemed to start to become perfect.

* * *

The next day, a sleepy Tenten opened the front door. She'd just woken up from her sleep, and not even a minute later the bell rang. And there was Lee, standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Hi. How are you Tenten?" Lee asked as he smiled at Tenten.

"Oh, you look tired. Have you not slept well?" Lee asked worried.

"I just woke up." Tenten said. "Come in."

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you?" Lee asked as he walked inside.

"No, I already was awake." Tenten said, smiling.

"Oh OK, good. So how are you holding up?" Lee asked as he walked with Tenten to the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

Tenten sat down next to him, pulling down her night-gown a little.

"I feel better then before." She said and smiled at Lee. "What about you?"

"I've been doing OK, but I've mostly been concerned about you. I'm glad you feel better." Lee said and smiled at Tenten.

"I'm so glad I still have you Lee." Tenten said, smiling at her friend.

"You know you can always rely on me no matter what." Lee said and blushed a little at Tenten's comment. He never did that much, but sometimes she really got to him.

"I know Lee." Tenten said, still smiling.

"Can I ask you something Tenten?" Lee suddenly said as his smile disappeared from his face. He looked at Tenten.

"Of course." Tenten said, looking at Lee questioning.

"Why did you marry Sasuke? Other then that you loved him, but he's so...anti-social if you ask me." Lee said.

"..I could only see his good sides." Tenten said. "He can be very caring, loving, and he's so good with the children. He can be really sweet. He was, most of the times. But sometimes he was a little distant. Now I know why."

"..Then what were his bad sides?" Lee asked curious.

"He thought of himself a lot, sometimes he was angry but didn't wanted to tell why, that kind of things." Tenten said. "Or he was distant."

"I see. Can I tell you something now." Lee asked, started to get nervous.

"Sure." Tenten said, as she smiled at Lee. "You can tell me everything Lee."

"Well, I don't know if this is the right time. I don't think it would ever be the right time. But I fell in love with you Tenten. A long time ago." Lee said and blushed as he looked down nervous.

Tenten frowned now.

"..You did?" She asked, surprised, as she felt a blush coming up. She had to admit that she had strong feelings for Lee as well, but she always wanted to hide it. She was too afraid that her friendship with him would be broken.

"Well yes. And I wanted to tell you, but I figured, once you were married to Sasuke, I should just hide it." Lee said. "If you don't feel the same I'll be fine with us going back to being friends. I just thought you should know."

"..Lee, I've always had feelings for you as well." Tenten said, looking at Lee. "...I were just afraid it would ruin our relationship. I.. I always feel happy when you're around, even when I'm depressed, I feel happy when I see your face or hear your voice.."

Lee looked at Tenten now and frowned a little. "You do?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." Tenten said, nodding. "I wouldn't lie about something like this. I love you Lee. A lot."

"Probably even more then I ever loved Sasuke." Tenten said, a bit ashamed that she'd kept it hidden like that.

"..Really? I love you too Tenten." Lee said and then looked at Tenten for a while before softly grabbing her head and kissing her. He had waited for that far too long.

Tenten smiled as she pulled Lee closer and then kissed back, closing her eyes. Finally.. she finally was kissing Lee, and she finally showed her feelings towards him. And she didn't have to feel guilty towards herself or towards others now.. this was as it should be.

Lee kissed her for a while longer and then broke it. "Well...I'm glad I finally got the courage to tell you!" He beamed happily.

Tenten smiled as she hugged Lee.

"I'm glad about that too." She said, as she sighed.

Lee hugged back. "Do you feel better now?" He asked and smiled too.

"A lot better." Tenten said, smiling. She stroke over Lee's back. "I'm happy. Because I'm with you."

"I'm happy that I make you happy." Lee said. "I'm happy because we're together." He softly said now and smiled some more.

"Me too." Tenten said as she laid against Lee now. She sighed, satisfied. "Me too."

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
